


Under Lock and Key

by BazilWritez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assassin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazilWritez/pseuds/BazilWritez
Summary: Petra tries hard to understand her boss, she really does, but sometimes it is proven to be impossible. From him constantly loading her down with more work than the others and telling her in that tone of his to not slack off every chance he gets, Petra wonders how long she will be able to work at her new job. It was a miracle that she was accepted to one of the most successful business's in the whole country of Europe. Petra had come from a history of financial struggle, and a abusive mother who kept her tucked away from a father that did everything in his power to try and get her back. Only, he only wanted her back because he knew that eventually his wife would come back to him too. Petra started her life over at this new job, and she is willing to do whatever necessary to keep it. But things go south after just being there for a month. Petra get's roped in things that she never wanted to be apart of. It looks like her boss... isn't really giving her a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

She wouldn't say that she hated him, no. Could he be more nice? Yes. After all, she is the one who brings him coffee every morning on her way to work. She smiles and tells him good morning, and all she gets back is a blank stare. He immediately goes back to whatever he was doing previously. The clicking of his fingers hitting the letters on his keyboard resounding throughout his office, and in her mind. She simply turns and walks to her work area and sits. Her work space is the most plain one in the office. It just has a computer and a single blue pen. No pictures of family members, siblings, parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts, cousins, pets, or anything that is what suppose to be part of a normal life. Her boss had the actual nerve to walk by her work space as she was typing, glance down at her area, and tell her that she needed to not keep her work space so depressing and not to look so depressing either. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't help it with anger in her tone. She wanted to slap him and tell him that his desk was about the same way as hers was. He didn't have pictures of family members. He should be married and have pictures of her and his kids. He shouldn't be coming into her life and tell her to not be so depressing. Of course she couldn't say these things to him. She would be fired, so with a grin she turned to him and said: "Yes, sir."

She wanted to die that day. 

She could see it on the news. Headline about a twenty-five year old woman, Petra Ral, who committed suicide in her apartment because her boss called her depressing. She was just so tired of walking in there in that damn office and getting put down by him. She doesn't hate him, but why couldn't she be shown a bit of kindness? Just for one day. One lousy day. She is at his beck and call. She turns her work in on time even if she stays up all night more than she should. She has never been late to work or a meeting. She even does someone else's work because she is too nice. She couldn't help it. She had the need to be nice to everyone that she met, even if one man could make her feel horrible about herself. He has never addressed her as her name. He has never said good morning or thank you to her. Do you know what the sad part is? She comes up with reasons as to why he does these things and acts the way he does.

Levi Ackerman just had a rough childhood. 

Petra tells herself that every time he is rude to her. It's just the stress that was getting to him. Running a business is hard. Maybe he does have a lover and things aren't going well in his love life. Maybe he has a dying family member, and he is just taking it out on her? All these excuses that she tells herself. She's too nice. Everyone has told her that. Even  _he_ has told her that.

She was placing his coffee down in front of him as he worked on his computer, and he looked up at her. She was stupid to be hopeful that he was going to say something nice to her for a change. She was just so stupid. She hated how she felt her heart jump inside her. 

"You're too nice."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I told you that you are too nice. Fix that."

Petra only stared at him. His eyes caste back down to his computer and resumes working. She stands there awkwardly for a minute before straightening herself, and walking out of his office. She made sure that she closed the door more harder than she normally does. Petra went home that day. She had just clocked in too. She refused to stay and have another day of criticism from him. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

She needed this job though. She had to keep it. So if this was the only way to do it, then just bring what may come. She was too tried to argue anyways. Today was Thursday, right? She was just a day away from the weekend. She could do this. Petra turned around in her black chair and got up. She hadn't had to even take a break today. Levi just emailed her about the upcoming meeting that they were having on Monday. It was her job to remind everyone. God, just another thing on her to-do list. 

As Petra was standing, she looked at all her co-workers. She hadn't made one friend here, but that was fine. She wasn't here to make friend's. She was here to work and make a living for herself. She cleared her throat loudly, and everyone turned their attention to her. It was funny because almost everyone here didn't have a face to her. She hadn't fully stopped to see their true selves. 

"Mr. Ackerman is holding a mandatory meeting on Monday afternoon at three. He expects you all to be there. His email made it sound very important." said Petra.

No one nodded, asked questions, just returned back to work. Phones rang and people typed on their computers. It filled Petra's ears, and she wished that everyone would just stop. She didn't want to hear all this noise anymore. She began to sweat and then she finally realized what was happening. She was having an anxiety attack. No, not here in front of everyone! She had to get out. The walls were closing in... the sounds were getting louder... someone was smacking on gum... phones... typing...

_"My God, do you ever shut up Petra?! When are you going to learn that I don't want to hear your voice!"_

_"Quit faking that you have anxiety! You just want me to waste my money on you don't you?! I'm not getting you medicine!"_

_"Starve for all I care..."_

_"I should have just aborted you!"_

_"You hate me don't you?... I can't say I blame you... I hate myself too."_

_"Your living out on the streets... I want you out of my house."_

_"I have to raise her?! Why can't you?! Just because I gave birth to the thing doesn't mean that I must take full responsibility!"_

_"Petra... help me... HELP ME!!!!!"_

Petra felt herself collapse to the floor. Pain shot through her body, but that couldn't stop what she was feeling right now. Why did she have to have a attack in the middle of everyone? She heard footsteps come running over and a group of people stood over her. The noises wouldn't die down. Their voices were too loud. It seemed as if everyone was screaming at her. She didn't do anything wrong! No, she was useless... that was why she was treated the way she is by Levi. She was just useless. No matter how hard she worked it wouldn't add up to anything. She could never make a stand here. She was better off dead...

A dark womanly figure filled her mind. She didn't have a face, but her hair was a chestnut brown and was long. It reached past her shoulders. She was in that reddish pink shirt and beige shirt that reached above her knees. Those hideous brown high heels too. She had a frown present on her pink lips. Just as Petra has always remembered it.

_"Why did I spend so much time on such a useless child? You can't even love your own mother."_

"I do love you!" Petra screamed out loud.

Everyone backed away from Petra. Tears streamed down her face. She took in deep breaths and composed herself. She picked herself up, and was met with the faces of the people that she has been working with for over a month. She wiped her face and excused herself. She walked to the bathroom and didn't look back. Everyone stood around and looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Get back to work, you idiots." 

Everyone turned their head to see Mr. Ackerman inside his clear window office. He was standing in front of the door and peering at everyone. Everyone scrambled back to their stations and answered the phone, wrote something down, or typed on their computer. Levi walked back to his desk. Anyone wouldn't have noticed it. You would have to look very hard in his eyes to see the concern.

~~~~~~

Petra came back out of the bathroom and the room went silent. She stood there for a moment staring at everyone. They stared back at her. Her face and eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had to look like a mess. She fixed her business outfit and smoothed back her hair a bit. She then walked over to her desk and began working again. She acted as if everything was fine. It had to be fine. That was her coping method.

She worked late into the night, even after everyone, even Levi, left. She just needed to type one more sentence...

There. Finished. All she had to do was turn it into him tomorrow. 

She gathered up her purse and walked out of the building. She said her usual goodbye to the security guard and hope he had a safe night. She walked out in the October night and shivered as a frosty wind bit at her through her clothes. She should've brought a jacket. She walked her usual route home. She passed a coffee shop and a bookstore. Her usual place of stopping to get coffee for herself and Levi in the mornings. She passed a restaurant, a house, a park, till she entered a run down apartment complex. This was where she called home. She entered and climbed a flight of stairs and hoped that her landlady wasn't awake to demand money from her. She may have been behind on her rent, but she was trying. This new job would certainly help her through her financials. Maybe she could move and get into a actual house. She went to unlock her door, but it was already unlocked. Oh...

She didn't have to guess what had already happened while she wasn't at home. She walked in to see her apartment a mess. Cabinets were open and drawers were scattered across the kitchen floor. Petra shut he door behind her and sighed. Of course this had to happen. She went to her bedroom to see the same thing. Clothes were everywhere and her bed sheets were torn off and thrown to the floor. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Great. Today was so perfect. It was the best day of her life. She broke down in front of everyone and got robbed. Silverware was missing from the kitchen, and so were glass cups and plates. 

Perfect.

She slammed her apartment door shut and locked it back. She heard the landlady jump up, so Petra made a mad dash to get out of there. She ran down the stairs and chunked her heels somewhere. She would find them in the morning. She ran on the side walk just as soon as she heard the familiar middle-aged woman's voice shout after her. She didn't care what happened at this point. She glanced back, but this was a mistake. She smacked into someone. She stumbled backwards and looked at who she had bumped into. 

He turned around and Petra wished she had ran into a rapist instead.

"You're out pretty late." said Levi Ackerman as he turned around to face her with his hands in his coat pockets.

Someone... kill her right now! 


	2. Expected of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra bumps into her boss, Levi Ackerman. He's not too pleased about getting his business suit wrinkled, but the real question is why is he out so late to begin with? Petra gets suspicious, but Levi gives her his usual cold shoulder. The next day comes, and Petra doesn't show up to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Wow, 6 hits and one kudos already?! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the support!

Petra looked at her boss up and down. He was really here, standing right in front of her. She bumped into him. Oh my God, she bumped in to him. A stream of curses filled Petra's mind, but she stayed silent. He glared at her with full hatred in his eyes. Petra coward in fear under that gaze, but she tried to stand tall. Even though her and Levi were an inch apart.

"Well?"

Wait, what was the question?

"Don't you know that you could be... raped?"

Petra blinked, "Yes, sir. I know that, but I... I just went home and... never mind. I don't want to be a bother. I've been enough trouble for everyone today after that episode that I had in the office."

"Don't do that."

"Sir?"

"Don't make it sound like you're a burden to everyone."

Petra looked at Levi's face and saw that he looked... uncomfortable. He adverted his eyes from her like he usually did, and it made her more upset than she thought it would. They were out of their workplace... why can't he at least act a little different from there? She began to tear up and she panicked. She can't be seen crying by him. Why was she crying and upset anyways over this? She just got robbed. Why was she so upset over him not acknowledging her like when they were working?

"Oh sh- are you crying?" 

"No."

Sure enough though, tears landed on the side walk at her feet. Petra quickly wiped at her face. She looked away from Levi out of embarrassment. She hated this. She couldn't stand crying in front of people. God, it seemed that she couldn't stop crying today. A sniffle escaped her, causing her to be more embarrassed. A gentle breeze blew between them. Petra's hair blew in her face, and she felt some security. She wished that he would say something. Anything to break this deafening silence.

His footsteps receded. Petra looked up to see her boss walking away. She couldn't believe it. He just... walked away. Ah, well. What could she expect? She refused to go back to that apartment tonight though. She began walking in the opposite direction. It was fine. She didn't need his pity. She didn't need anyone's pity. She made it ten years by herself, what was another day? She didn't need... anyone. It was clear that no one needed her either.

~~~~~~

She didn't show up for work. Levi took note of that as he looked at the empty, gloomy desk and chair. Why did she have a plain workplace? Why was she not like everyone else? Surely she had loved ones, pets at least. Why did she not- it wasn't his business. Her teary face entered his mind. Clearly something was wrong, but he wasn't good with women's tears or emotions in general. He didn't mean to just walk away, but that was how he dealt with situations he didn't know how to handle. He remembered her clear anxiety attack yesterday and when she screamed out that she did love whoever she was thinking of, made Levi actually feel sorry for her. She just better show up to work. He needed her here working. Levi stared with boredom at his computer screen. He clicked on files, but never paid much attention to what he was looking at. It felt weird without her coming in to his office with a bright smile and giving him his coffee. He had gotten use to her doing it, and now he felt like his day didn't start off right. He was a man of habit. 

A knock came at his door. He looked around his computer to see Mikasa standing at the door. Wait, Mikasa. The only time she ever came to his work was when something-

"Get in here." he said.

Mikasa walked in with her stoic expression. She was only fifteen, but it hurt how much she looked like her mother. She had on a white blouse, faded jeans, and beige ankle boots. Levi motioned for her to come closer, and she did. Mikasa only nodded at him. Enough was said already. Levi sat back in his chair and blew out some air. He ran a hand through his raven hair. This was real. It was happening. The day had finally come. He looked out at all the faces of his workers that were working hard to support their families, to help other people, to start a life. He was actually pretty thankful that Petra wasn't here. This day had been planned for weeks. He closed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows together. He pinched the bridge of his nose as well.

Mikasa reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave him a tiny smile, but Levi was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He suddenly didn't want to do this. He never thought he would actually like working as a business man. He remembered Petra's smile as she handed him coffee. Levi looked into Mikasa's eyes. The hardened blue of her eyes showing no emotion or sympathy towards him.

"Car's in the front." said Mikasa in a monotone voice.

Levi nodded his head. He stood up and wobbled a little. He was still a little hurt from last night. He walked past Mikasa and went out to where everyone was working. They slowly noticed that Levi was standing there and stopped working. Attention was all on him. He cleared his throat and then said, "I'm sorry."

Mikasa pulled out a pistol from her jean pocket and began shooting at everyone with deadly precision. She was making clear head shots, or aimed straight at the heart. Levi handled the ones that ran away. People screamed and begged them both to stop. Mikasa was swift in her killing though. Levi was at least a little grateful for that. He grabbed a woman and smashed her on the ground. He then shot her in the throat. Blood was everywhere. It was all over him and Mikasa. Her white blouse was splattered in blood. They both turned their attention to the main door opening to see the security guard come rushing in with his gun drawn. Levi aimed his gun at him. Levi remembered every conversation that he has had with these people. He remembered all of it. 

"Sir... you- drop your weapons! Both of you now!" the man shouted. He was about in his early twenties. He was just a kid. He hasn't even experienced life yet.

Levi closed his eyes, he was about to take someone's child away. He reopened his eyes and his eyes hardened to where they looked like coals. He shot his gun and it hit right between the boy's eyes. Levi watched the corpse drop to the ground. Mikasa put her gun away. She began walking towards the door. Levi lowered his gun and looked around at all the bodies around him. He helped kill them. Some of them begged for him not to kill them. The screams...

"Levi, lets go." said Mikasa as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Levi looked at the bodies one last time before catching up with Mikasa. Together they walked out of the building and got in the black sports car that was waiting for them. Mikasa quickly opened the door and got in. She slid over to the far left-hand side of the car. Levi sat on the right-hand side and closed the door behind him. No one was going to call the police. Ackerworks was finished. 

"'Bout time you two showed up. What the hell took you two so long anyway?" 

Levi looked out the window, not answering their getaway man. Mikasa glared sharply at him though, "Kenny." she said in a warning tone.

Kenny tipped his hat downwards and focused ahead, "Buckle up kiddos, we're going to drive fast and furious."

"Just don't almost kill us in the process." said Mikasa.

"Wasn't planning on it little missy. YEEHAAAWWWWW!!!!!" Kenny screamed as he slammed on the gas pedal.

The black car sped off with a series of honking and yelling civilians. They all had no idea people lay dead not even a block away. Then again, Levi shouldn't care. This was his job after all. He shouldn't feel so bad about erasing evidence of him ever being here, but it hurt every time he did it. He hated it when Mikasa showed up and basically said, without saying words, that it was time for these people to die. Could he even call himself an assassin anymore?

No, a monster was more fitting.

 

 


	3. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra comes back home after a night or wandering around the city. Her landlady is waiting for her with some information. Mostly bad information. The only good part is that Petra is getting kicked out of the apartment complex. Wait, what?  
> Levi isn't the most happiest person either at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dear readers it's Bazil here, thank you so much for the continuing support! I may not be that big on here yet, but I hope I will get more recognized as time goes on! Again, just want to say thank you and hope that you enjoy this newest chapter to "Under Lock and Key" :)

"What are you talking about? I was just there two days ago. It was fine, no one was dead." said Petra as she looked down at her scrawny landlady smoking a cigarette at the bottom of the stairs. The lady could barely run the place, let alone take care of herself. She had sunken in eyes that had bags underneath them. Her gray hair was pulled in a bun that had strands flying out everywhere. She wore a navy blue woolen jacket, gray sweat pants, and a white shirt with white socks. She let smoke escape from her nose. She looked at Petra with cold brown eyes.

She let more smoke out of her mouth, "Yeah, what do you want me to say? I'm just saying what the news was saying this morning. The eerie thing about it is that the killer didn't leave nothing behind. It's like the person wasn't even there. They don't even have witnesses for Christ sake!"

Petra nearly was ready to just go jump off a bridge at this point. She had just lost her job. Then she remembered Levi. Poor Levi. He was dead. The thought really dawned on her. He was gone.

"It's a shame that that Levi guy is dead. Man wasn't bad to look at." the landlady said.

Petra glared at her, but if the woman saw it she chose to ignore it. She just continued smoking her cigarette. It was really starting to piss Petra off, "Could you stop smoking in front of me? It's a filthy habit that the world needs to get rid of."

The landlady looked up at Petra, "Where's your rent, Petra?"

"I'm working on it, alright? I don't have a job as of today, well yesterday, I need to go look for a new one." said Petra as she shoved her hands in her business outfit pockets.

"Well congratulations, chick. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I've had it with you not paying me three months worth of rent. I'm tired of begging you to pay your rent. As of today, you're kicked out. You're not even going back in your apartment." said the landlady.

Petra stared at her, "You're kicking me out...?"

"Yep. Kiss this place goodbye. Get out of here. You're trespassing at this point, and I won't hesitate to call the cops."

"You have to let me back in."

"No I don't. I want you gone if I haven't made that clear enough already."

Petra could only close her mouth and walk away. She knew that the landlady would call the cops on her. What could would it be if she was in jail? She walked out on to the sidewalk and walked exactly where Levi was walking away from her two nights ago. She just had to go and try to make a living. She had to apply for jobs. She had to support herself. She wouldn't quit no matter what anyone told her. 

Petra Ral was tired of being told that she couldn't do something.

~~~~~~

 

Levi stared at the floor of the abandoned house. Dirt was everywhere. He was probably sitting on dirt. The light green couch was coated with dust and littered with mouse poop. Levi normally wouldn't have sat down, but he needed to. What did he just do? Normally he doesn't care, it's apart of the job, but now he regretted everything. He never regrets anything. Mikasa walked in the living room with a fresh brown shirt on that she got from the car. She had two water bottles in her hand. She saw Levi sitting on the couch. He didn't even look her way. She let out a little sigh and walked over to him. She put the water bottle in front of his face. He blinked then looked up at his younger cousin. She smiled softly at him.

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome." 

She sat down beside him and drank her own bottle of water. Levi just held his while still looking down at the floor. Mikasa watched him from the corner of her eye. This wasn't okay. He usually doesn't care about who they kill. It's just the job. She patted his knee to get his attention, a habit that she did when she was little that never went away. Levi looked at her. She has never seen him so sad in her life. Levi chose not to portray a lot of emotions.

"What's wrong, Levi?" asked Mikasa.

"I just... wish that things were different. Those people didn't deserve that. Some of them begged me not to kill them." said Levi in a quiet tone.

"We had to. Someone was giving information to our target. We can't let that man get ahead of us." said Mikasa as she took another sip of water.

"I know." said Levi.

Sunlight shown through the torn blinds that were barley hanging on to the windows. Levi couldn't help but wonder who had lived here previously. Maybe they just had to move and no one could afford or wanted to move in. Levi frowned as his mind wondered more. Kenny then came in and frowned at them both. Of course the brats wanted to sit in here alone.

"We still couldn't get any new leads on our target?" asked Kenny.

"No." said Mikasa.

"The police are going to have a fun time trying to search for us." joked Kenny as he let out a little snort.

Levi whirled his head around to glare at him, "What part of this is funny? I understand this is our job, but have a little sympathy over those people."

Kenny raised his eyebrows in surprise, so did Mikasa, "Hey, don't ya' get mad at me, ya' brat!" barked Kenny as his southern accent began to crack through.

Levi's eyes lowered to look more threatening, "Oh? Why can I not get mad Uncle Kenny? I have every right to get mad. I just killed very good, hard working people. One wasn't even there to get-"

"Wait, we missed one?" asked Mikasa.

Levi mentally cursed himself as he turned to look at Mikasa. She was the one glaring at him now. He stood up and brushed off his pants, "She has nothing to do with who we are after, Mikasa. It's just a coincidence that she was absent from work today. I ran into her last night at ten when I just got through killing someone that we thought had ties to-"

"Not the point. How well do you know this person? She could be the one who was slipping the information about us Ackerman's to-"

"She would never do that. She has no idea about anything. They all didn't know about anything."

"Someone clearly did, Levi! Someone was going to expose us and then we would be forced to go back there and, and, and- oh God, we have to find her. We have to kill her!" yelled Mikasa.

"We're not killing another innocent life." barked Levi.

"What if she is the one though! What if she- we have to find her. If you won't help me then I'll find her myself." said Mikasa.

Mikasa stood up and headed to the stairs to go out, but Kenny stopped her by grabbing her by the arms. That was a mistake. Mikasa reached back in her jean pocket and got out her knife. Kenny looked a bit surprised that she would pull a knife on him, but he trained her himself, so he should have expected this. She looked up at him darkly as she pointed the knife right at his throat, "I'm doing this to protect our family, so we don't have to be scared anymore. I want to walk around in broad daylight and not be ashamed to tell someone my name is Mikasa Ackerman."

Levi looked at Mikasa and frowned, "We all want that, but Mikasa, I'm telling you that the female worker of mine that wasn't there is not who we should be going after."

"Then who should we be going after, Levi? Maybe we should go after Erwin?" she said as her face darkened even more as she faced him. The knife was still held to Kenny's throat, and Kenny had his hands up and looked at the two nervously. It wasn't the first time that they had fought. Probably won't be the last.

Levi's own features darkened, he reached for his own knife and pointed it at her, "Why would you suggest something so stupid, Mikasa? Erwin is trying to help us all that he can. He supports us and what we're fighting for."

"Do you love him? Is that the reason why you won't let me investigate him further? What if after every meeting you have had with him, he was lying to your face?" accused Mikasa.

"No, I don't love him, but I would do everything in my power to keep him from getting hurt. You would do the same for Eren, would you not? What if I decided to bring Eren here and torture him? He's the enemy's little half-brother is he not? He looks up to him, what if we killed Eren's older half-brother? He would never forgive you. He wouldn't be able to look at you anymore. He's kept in the dark about the Ackerman family. He has no idea what you are and your mission." said Levi with poison dripping from his tone.

Mikasa let out a growl and in a flash, had Levi pinned down underneath her with her knife to his throat now. Tears threatened to spill any second, "How? How could you say something like that? Eren would-"

Levi looked at Mikasa with a nonchalant face, "He's tied up with the enemy Mikasa. He would die for his older brother's cause. You know that he would. He's told you that plenty of times."

A tear drop landed on Levi's cheek. He looked to see Mikasa crying face. She slowly got off of him and let the knife drop to the floor. Mikasa bent her head low as she sat on her knees. Levi sat up and pulled her into a hug. She shook in his arms just like the first time that they met. He stroked her hair and let her cry on him. Kenny watched with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He tipped his hat lower over his eyes and turned away from them. He walked out of the house.

"It's not fair..." Mikasa sobbed.

"No it's not, but I know that you love that brat for whatever reason, so when the day comes that we do defeat his bastard older brother, and he says that he hates you... I'll be right there to kill him."

Mikasa sobbed louder, but Levi still held on to her. Being an Ackerman was a curse. It always will be to Levi.


	4. My Dear Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Zeke are close. Eren thinks the world of his brother, and his brother thinks the same, only Zeke has a darker side that Eren knows nothing about, or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning. Eren calls Mikasa his slave at the beginning, so if you don't like that/ and are offended by it, then I am sorry. Don't read this chapter. Wait till the next upload.

"Master Jeager, it's time to get up."

Eren cracked open a green eye. His maid opened the velvet curtains and sunlight bore on to Eren's bare back. He didn't bother to roll over and look outside to the city below. He was just fine laying here. He didn't exactly want to get up today. It was too much trouble. He heard his maid going down a list of things that needed to be done today, but all Eren wanted to know was where his brother, Zeke, was.

"Where's Zeke?" Eren asked the maid in a sleepy voice. He sat up and the satin sheets fell from his body to reveal his eight-pack. The maid turned away with a blush and told him that Zeke was waiting for Eren to join him for breakfast. Eren smirked a bit at the maid's reaction to his body. The sun was hitting him, so he was sure that he looked desirable right now. He gestured her to come here with his pointer finger. The maid walked closer thinking that Eren wanted to make a personal request, or get her to give a message to Zeke, but instead he smashed his lips on her's. The kiss lasted for just one second, before Eren pulled away.

"M-Master... Jeager. We can't do this-"

"Shut up."

Eren dragged the maid to where she was underneath him. She looked up at him with frightful eyes, but Eren put a hand on her cheek as if to soothe her. He gave her a heart warming smile and gentle eyes. He inched closer to her face and the maid closed her eyes. The bedroom door burst open and Zeke walked in with an angry expression on his face. Eren, without turning, already knew who it was. He smiled and backed off the maid. The maid turned red with embarrassment. She quickly got out of the young master's room. She ran past Zeke colored in shame. Zeke would have to give her a stern talking to, but right now he had to deal with his younger brother.

"Nice of you to join me for breakfast." said Zeke as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Eren gave Zeke a lazy smile, "I was about to get up after-"

"Yeah, after you got through with your little toy." said Zeke.

Eren was a little hurt by his brother's words, but he didn't show it, "What is it that you wanted me for?"

"I need to know if you can get that girl back here that was here last week."

"Mikasa?"

"Yes."

"Sure, if I knew where she was. I kind of just met her outside on the balcony."

"You didn't even ask how she got past all the security?"

"Nope."

Zeke pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Eren, but my God was he stupid sometimes. How can he- well, to be fair, he hasn't told him anything either. Not about the Ackerman's and what those abominations could do to the world. So really he shouldn't be getting angry. Zeke smiled down at Eren and ruffled his hair, "It's fine. I'm sure she was a nice girl anyways."

"Yeah she was." said Eren.

"Well, get up and get dressed. I have some business to take care of in the UK. My plane leaves in three hours." said Zeke as he walked out of Eren's room.

"You're still in your pj's you hypocrite!" yelled Eren.

"Get moving Eren." replied Zeke as he walked away from Eren's room.

When Zeke had rounded a corner, Eren's smile fell. He got up and searched around for some clothes. He then walked into his bathroom to see that his towel was all ready for him. He turned the knob in the shower, and water burst from the shower nozzle. He stepped in and washed his body. His mind wondered to the girl he met a week previously. They did more than just talk on the balcony. He hadn't meant to, but he wanted to know what those light pink lips tasted like. It was the first time he had actually felt something towards someone. He wasn't proud for only being fifteen and sleeping around with the maids, but he felt lonely sometimes. His brother was mostly away and he didn't have anyone to talk to except the maids really. He loved how they all squealed and begged him to keep going. It was like a drug for him. When that girl, Mikasa, dropped down outside his balcony, trying to be sneaky, he loved her expression when he caught her. She was in a all black suit and looked adorable. He had just come from the party that was being held downstairs. He didn't like parties that much, so he wanted to come back to his room. There she was though. With her long lashes, pink lips, black hair that shined in moonlight, and don't even get him started on that skin. It looked smooth to the touch and looked like it was untouched. Perfect.

The surprised face she made when he caught her was the greatest thing that he had ever seen. He wouldn't go into much details, but he ended up kissing her. Her blush that flushed on her face, was the greatest sight in the world. He already loved this girl, but he didn't even know her name yet. She told him before she left, but no last name. He thought that was strange, but that night a week ago was when he found out everything about his brother's plan. He found out about the Ackerman's as well. It excited him to say the least about what he found out about the Ackerman's. 

He hasn't said a word about anything to Zeke. He wanted to keep the information that that he learned to himself. It was exciting to Eren because he never kept secrets from Zeke. First time for everything. Eren walked out of his room dressed in a white, button up shirt, and black dress pants. He wore no shoes, but there was no point to anyways, he would just end up taking them off in the end. He went downstairs and saw the butler standing by the door. Zeke must still be getting ready.

Eren walked up to the butler, "Find my slave."

The butler raised a bushy eyebrow at Eren, "Pardon, Master Jeager?"

Eren frowned, "Find Mikasa Ackerman. Search everywhere if you have to, I just want her here with me. Go."

"Right away, Master Jeager." said the butler as he walked away. 

Eren smiled and walked outside. It was a warm day in California. Eren laid in the grass and watched the passing clouds. Mikasa's face seemed to fill the sky. He wanted to see her again and make her his. He knew exactly how to make her his too. That was the best part of it.

"I'll have my own little Ackerman..." Eren said as he heard his brother come walking over to him. Zeke's face was in his view now.

"I'm leaving now."

"have a safe trip."

"You be good and don't make anyone do anything dangerous."

"Yes mom."

Zeke walked away and piled into the car. As the car drove away, Eren got up and went back inside. He had more information to look up. He wanted to know everything about his little Mikasa Ackerman. Everyone knew that Eren always get's what he wants too.


	5. Meeting You For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra didn't mean to get roped in to all this.

_"Happy birthday, momma!"_

_Mrs. Ral looked at her only daughter with tired eyes as she popped another pill in her mouth. Petra looked at the contents in the orange bottle in curiosity. She has never seen those before. Her momma was eating them just fine. Were they candy? They had to be. Petra walked up to Mrs. Ral and set a glittery and gluey card on pink paper in her lap. Her mother looked down at it, picked it up, got up from her spot at the kitchen table, found a lighter sitting freely on a kitchen counter by a pack of cigarettes, and lit the paper on fire till it was ash in Mrs. Ral's hand. She then stepped on the ashes with her barefoot. Her mother then went back to sit down at the kitchen table. She popped another pill in her mouth. Petra stared at the ashes of her creation. It hurt Petra, but she had to be doing something wrong. Petra smiled and looked at her mother full of determination._

_"Don't worry, momma! I'm gonna make you a better one!"_

_Mrs. Ral stared at Petra and watched Petra run off to her room. The woman stared at the pills that she had slowly been swallowing. Oh, it was about to be all over. She wouldn't be a victim to raising a child anymore. She wouldn't have to provide food, shelter, or water. She had hoped to neglect Petra enough to where CPS would come and get her, but that hasn't happened yet. Well, they would soon anyways. Mrs. Ral took another bill from the bottle. She looked at it for a second before putting it into her mouth._

_A few minutes passed and Petra was unaware of what her mother was doing in the kitchen. She was focused on making her mother a new and better birthday card. She was only five, so she knew that she didn't have the neatest gluing skills and glitter skills, but she was going to try her hardest. She wanted to make her mother's birthday very special. Petra lost track of time. She drew, with her crayons, her mother and her standing next to each other and holding hands while smiling. She drew a pink flower on the ground and puffy clouds. She grabbed her yellow crayon and drew a sun in the corner of the paper. On the front she wrote 'Happy Birthday Momma!' in her five year old hand writing. She turned the card to the front and grabbed her stick glue. She put it around the paper, and tried her best to outline the words that she wrote with the glue. She then picked up a container of purple glitter and poured it on the card. She then shook off the glitter that was left and it all landed in the floor. With a bright smile she looked at the card with confidence. It was better than the last one, so her momma had to love it more! Excitedly, Petra ran out of her room and back to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks though. Her mother was laying face down in the chair. The candy that she was taking were all spilled out in the floor. Her left arm hung limply out. The container that held the candy still in her fingers, but it too clattered to the floor._

_Petra walked up to her mother and shook her,"Momma?"_

_Petra's mother didn't move. Petra knew what to do though. They taught her in school that she needed to get the phone and dial these numbers: 112_

_Petra went to the house phone in the living room, and she got it off the hook. She dialed the numbers and rushed back to her mother. Petra grabbed her limp hand and held on to it tightly. A female's voice came through immediately, "112, what's your emergency?"_

_~~~~~~_

_Mrs. Ral opened her eyes slowly. She was hooked up with an IV, and she seemed to be in a bright room. She understood exactly where she was in a split second. She quickly sat up and looked to her right. Petra's little head was laying down on the hospital bed. She was asleep, but as soon as she felt the bed move, she opened her eyes too. She smiled sleepily at her mother, "Hey momma-"_

SLAP!

_Petra's head was slung a bit to the side as her mother slapped her as hard as she could. Petra turned back her head to see her mother crying and breathing very hard, her hand still raised, "You... You little whore! How DARE you! You had no right! Don't you understand how close I was to being FREE?! Get out of here! Get out of here right now! GO! I DON"T WANT TO EVER LOOK AT YOU AGAIN!! I HATE YOU!!!"_

_Petra ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Where was her daddy? She ran to the lobby of the hospital to find him talking to the staff. She was about to hurl herself at his legs, but then she heard what he said to the nice hospital lady, "It's not neglect! That woman can keep her for all I care! I don't want anything to do with her!"_

_Petra backed away from the scene. She pressed herself against the hallway walls and made herself as small as possible by crunching up into a ball. She buried her head between her knees and cried silently. Today was suppose to be special, today was her momma's birthday. She was suppose to be happy. Happy. Why was everyone upset? Petra pulled out the crumpled birthday card from her back pocket and stared at it with teary eyes. She then crumpled it up more and threw it across from her. She didn't want to look at it. Petra hated herself. There was something wrong with her. She was a terrible child. That was the only explanation as to why her mother hated her._

_"I'm the reason that she's not happy..."_

......

Petra heard the chirping of bird's and felt the sun shining down on her through the shade of the trees. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered where she was. A park bench. Yesterday's events hit Petra like a train, and she rolled herself up in a ball. She put her hands over her eyes and wished that she didn't have to face the world right now. Then again, when was the last time things have gone her way? 

"Stop being a baby. Get up." she muttered to herself.

She was right about one thing, there was no point in wallowing in self pity. The past is the past. She had to move forward now. She had to get moving and start over again. She made a mental note of the things that she did not have with her besides a home: Shoes, water, food, money, and extra clothes. She had to go back to the apartment complex. She had a box under her bed that was full of money that she had stashed away to be able to move out in the first place. Petra knew that she had to get it. Petra stood up from the bench and started walking towards the bank. She had made an account when she first went out on her own. She's got a little bit of money saved in there, but she it wasn't anything she could live off of until she got a new job.

_"I HATE YOU!!!"_

Petra put a hand to her forehead. A headache was starting to form, but Petra tried her best to ignore it. If anyone knew anything about her, they would assume that she hated her mother and her father. The thing was, Petra never hated them. No matter how much they belittled her and neglected her, she could never hate them. She has made peace with her demons, she just hoped that her parents had made peace with theirs'. She rather not open up old wounds anyways. She had to teach herself from the time that she was six is that if she wanted to get anywhere in this world, she had do everything for herself. She had to be her own person.

If she ever had children of her own... she would make sure that they were loved and cared for. She never wanted her children to feel for a moment that they weren't loved or good enough. Enough people will bring you down in this world, they didn't need to bring themselves down. Petra looked around her as people lived out their lives. Children were playing in a park, and parents played with their kids, or talked with another adult. People walked in shops, and girlfriend's excitedly walked in to stores with their boyfriend's. The day was beautiful, and Petra was going to make the most of it.

She walked further on and saw a girl walking from the opposite direction, but they both were on the same side walk. The girl had dark hair, and dark, dark blue eyes. She wore black running shorts, and a black tank top. She also had on black Nike shoes. Petra didn't think much about her till they bumped shoulder's on accident. Petra was quick to apologize, but the girl gazed at her a bit longer. She never said a word, but Petra smiled anyways and continued her walk. Without her seeing, the girl's eyes widened. She recognized that business outfit.

"What's your name?"

Petra whirled around and faced the girl. Petra looked a little startled, but she quickly recovered, "Petra."

"Come with me."

"Ah, that's okay. I have somewhere I need to be-"

The girl walked up to Petra, and Petra felt something stick to her back. Her brain registered what it was. A gun. Petra's blood ran cold. How did this girl even manage to get a gun on her? Let alone keep it in running shorts. She looked about fifteen and was four inches taller than her and physically fit. She had abs and Petra knew that if she tried to go against her, it would be bad for her. 

"I wasn't exactly giving you an option, Petra. I've been looking for you."

"Are you a cop?"

"No, I'm not a cop, but I do have some questions to ask you when we get to where we need to be."

"Now you tell me your name." said Petra as she felt the gun dig more into her back.

"... Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman." said Mikasa hesitantly.

"Mikasa, are you... will you hurt me?" Petra said hesitantly as well.

"Not unless you give me a reason to." said Mikasa.

"You're a nice girl, I know that you are." said Petra.

"You don't know anything about me." snapped Mikasa.

Petra nodded her head. The girl was right. Petra didn't know anything about her. She had no right to just assume that she knew anything about her. Petra could just look in her eyes and tell that she never wanted to hurt anyone though. She was a kind girl. That was why Petra let her lead her through the streets till there wasn't anyone around. They stopped in front of an old abandoned house that looked as if it was falling apart. Mikasa pushed her a bit, signaling her to go in. Petra made her way up the creaky stairs and reached out to open the door. She was beaten to it though, a man in a tan, blood-stained, trench coat, and a white under shirt, with black jeans and black boots stood before her. He towered over her and Mikasa. He glared down at her, and Petra avoided eye contact with him.

"Why did you bring this woman here?" 

"I found Petra." 

"Jesus, as if there's not enough on our plate as it is. Get ready to leave this afternoon. We're headed out to Japan."

 _Japan_ , thought Petra as Mikasa pushed her past the tall man and lead her more in to the house. Mikasa said something else to the man, but Petra did not comprehend it. Her mind was racing. Why was she here to begin with? What did she do? Mikasa made her go up the stairs. Petra reluctantly complied. She felt that something or someone was up here. Petra peeked over what little she could see at the top of the stairs. No one seemed to be in the room with the open door, but then again her instincts screamed at her to be on guard. She began to tense up, and Mikasa felt this. Mikasa shoved Petra in to the room. Petra stumbled a bit, but she caught herself on the dirty green couch. Mikasa shut the door and locked it behind her, just in case Petra got any ideas about trying to run away. Petra then saw a pair of boots in front of her. She looked up and let out a gasp.

"S-sir... you're alive?"

Levi stared down at the woman, then looked over at Mikasa, "Did she give you any trouble?"

"No." said Mikasa who still had her gun pointed at Petra.

Petra looked at Levi in shock,  _No. No, there's no way that he is apart of this._

Levi reached behind him and pulled out a knife. He then grabbed Petra by the base of her neck and slammed her face in to the floor. She let out a grunt of pain, and she felt sweep out of her nose. Even though he was rude to her, Levi had never once yelled at her or gotten physical with her. This was not her boss. This was someone completely different. He pulled her up to look at him by her hair, and he put the knife to her throat. Petra let out a gasp and a fearful expression overtook her features. 

"Hello, Petra. It's nice to finally meet you." 

Petra had never heard a more colder tone used by a human being. Even her own parents never- this was it. She had to fight. She couldn't give up and die here! 

Levi saw the flash of anger and determination in her eyes. He took the knife and slashed her shoulder. Petra screamed and instinctively put a hand to where she was hurt. Levi knocked her back down to the floor with his foot. His foot rested on top of her head and pushed her in to the floor, "Don't get any idea's. I'll kill you if I have to. For right now though, you're going to answer our questions that we have for you. We have to make it quick though because we're leaving in a few hours, so I suggest that you answer with honesty and don't waste my time. Unlike Mikasa here, I won't hesitate to kill someone who is useless to me."

Mikasa glared at Levi, but brushed it off.

"Sir, those people... th-the news..."

"... That doesn't matter right now."

"You killed them... didn't you?"

Mikasa and Levi looked at each other wide eyed. At least she wasn't stupid. Levi already knew that though. She was the most observant and smartest one in that building. Part of the reason he hired her, "Yes I did. It doesn't matter right now, like I said."

Angry tears streamed down her face, "How could you do something like that? They were innocent people-!"

"Shut your mouth." hissed Mikasa.

"You helped him didn't you?" growled Petra.

"That's none of your concern, what is your concern is your connection to Zeke Jeager." said Levi as he pressed his foot harder against Petra's head.

"Who?" asked Petra as she sniffled.

Mikasa then got angry, "The man who is manipulating his little brother and trying to wipe out us Ackerman's and possibly human kind as we know it!"

"Mikasa." warned Levi.

"I-I don't know a Zeke Jeager, I swear!" yelled Petra.

Mikasa glared down at the woman, "Wrong answer."

She shot her gun and blood sprayed on Levi's boot, in the air, and Mikasa's leg and shoes. Petra lied limply under Levi's foot.

 


	6. Sympathizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke visit's his mother and tells her of his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the notes, comments, kudos, and hey! A bookmark! I'm so glad that 119 people like or have at least looked at this little thing that I threw together! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_Business trips. All the business trips that I have to do. I have to make time for Eren though. He would probably want a little something when I go to Tokyo. My briefcase is in the back of the car along with the rest of my things. I didn't forget anything. I'm fine. I'm collected. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to meet Yelena at the airport. We're going to fly out. We'll be fine. She knows what I want, and she is helping me get it. The plan is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine._

Zeke Jeager looked out the window of the car with a solemn expression on his face. Zeke glanced at his driver. It was all a bit sad actually. Everyone was going to be dead. He focused his gaze back to the outside world. They passed so many families outside playing and having fun with their kids. Did he feel sorry for them? Yes, but he knew in his heart that killing everyone on this planet would be the best thing. Eren's face flashed in Zeke's mind. His bright smile and even brighter eyes filled his thoughts. Zeke hasn't even told Eren anything about the plan. Zeke was going to kill his own little brother, but Eren had given consent that he was okay with it.

_"Am I what?"_

_"Are you happy that you were born?"_

_Eren burrowed his brows at the question then looked at Zeke, "No. No, I don't think I am."_

_Zeke nodded his head slowly, "Why do you feel that way, Eren?"_

_Eren looked down at his lap and began to find his fingers more interesting. Ever since Zeke had taken him in, he had never talked about why he ended up in a orphanage anyways. He never thought that it was an important story to tell, and Zeke had never asked, "Ever since you took me in, I just feel like if I wasn't born then a lot of things would have been better than they are now."_

_"What if I could take all the pain away, Eren?" asked Zeke._

_Eren now looked Zeke in the eyes, "I would say that you're the best damn human being in this whole world."_

Zeke didn't think he could ever forget that conversation with Eren. Brother to brother. They both were used by their father. They had that in common at least. Zeke was going to give Eren the life he never got to experience at all. Even if... him, Eren, and the rest of the world were going to die. He was still going to let Eren have a life while his heart was still beating.

Zeke saw a white building coming up on the right. Even after passing the place for over ten years, Zeke never had the courage to stop there and talk to her. He's been telling himself to do things that he wouldn't normally do, though. He looked at the driver again, then the approaching building. This might be the last time he is in the State's for awhile. He might as well just get it over with. 

"Turn here, please." said Zeke.

There was no objection for the driver as he turned on his turning signal and turned to the long, paved road leading up to the hospital. The driver pulled up to the front and unlocked the door for Zeke. Zeke began to open the door, "I won't be long."

He shut the sleek, black car door behind him and walked inside. He pushed open the glass door and walked up to the receptionists' desk. The woman smiled up at him and asked who he was looking for.

"Dina Jeager."

It felt strange when her name left his lips. He had never called her that, but he knew that she didn't deserve the title of 'mother' anymore. She had lost that from him a long time ago. Her and Grisha Jeager. They weren't who they said they were, and they definitely lied about being his parents. Because no true parents would EVER-

 _Calm down. You're not like your father,_ Zeke told himself as he breathed in and out evenly.

The receptionist told him that he could see Dina now. He was surprised, normally some people had to wait at least an hour before getting to see their loved one. Zeke went to the room that he was told to go. He took a right and walked a little further till he got to room 105. He put a hand on the knob but froze. What was he doing? Why did he come here again? He didn't exactly care if he saw Dina again. She can rot in here for all he cared, so why was he here? He tightened his hold on the knob and made up his mind. He would just stay here no longer than thirty seconds. He would tell her what he wanted to say then he would leave for his flight.

He opened the door rather harshly. He looked in the pure white room to see her as he expected her to be. Staring out the window. The window was opened and a warm, gentle breeze was blowing through her light, blonde hair. It had grown out and went way passed her shoulders. Zeke gave her a nonchalant look when she did not turn to face who had entered.

"Dina." he said.

Still, she didn't turn to face him.

Zeke cleared his throat, "Dina."

Dina's head stayed focused on the opened window. Now Zeke began to get angry, "Dina!"

Her head never turned to look at him. Maybe she was too crazy to actually physically hear him. Maybe she was in her own little world. Maybe, she was trying to make him say something. It clicked just like that. He knew what she wanted him to say. This made him even more angrier, "I refuse to acknowledge you as my mother, Dina. Stop being like this and turn around."

Dina let out such a huge sigh, her shoulders sank more than the average person. She turned to face him and Zeke didn't recognize the woman before him. She had purple underneath her eyes. Her lips were dry, and cracked. She had wrinkles in places that he didn't remember. A white streak of hair fell between her eyes. Her eyes were no longer bright with anticipation, but instead were so lifeless. Zeke felt something in his chest, but shook off the feeling. She deserved this. There was no way that he was in the wrong for believing that.

"Zeke." she croaked.

"Dina." said Zeke.

"You've grown." Dina said quietly.

"You don't look well." said Zeke.

"I don't... I have to tell Grisha." said Dina as she slowly began to rise from the bed. 

"Dina, Grisha is dead." said Zeke.

Zeke remembered how Grisha Jeager died. He knew exactly how too. He killed him. He killed him and his wife. While their poor, ten year old son was asleep in the next room. It was just a simple stab to the chest for both of them. He left no evidence behind, just corpse's, a broken boy who didn't know right from wrong anymore, and a crazy mother who had faith in a husband that threw her away as if she was nothing. It was a mercy killing. Grisha should be grateful. That way he wouldn't be alive for what was going to happen.

"Grisha..." Dina managed to say.

"I killed him." said Zeke.

Dina's eyes widened then she lowered them. Zeke watched her carefully. He didn't know what she was going to do. Dina looked at her son then she walked up to him and grabbed his face. She bent him down to her level and touched foreheads with him, "My poor baby... my poor Zeke..."

Zeke slapped her away from him. Dina tumbled on the bed backwards, and Zeke raced out of the room. He rushed past the receptionists desk and went out to the car. He jumped in the car and fixed his business suit, "Drive. I want to get far away from here."

In the hospital, Dina scrambled off the bed and went to the window. She looked out just in time to see the car driving away. Tears filled her eyes as she put a hand over her mouth. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him. Sorry would never be enough. She wouldn't dare to ask for forgiveness. She looked up to the sky and tears streamed down her face.

"Grisha... what have we done?"


	7. Happy Memories

Childhood is something that is precious. It is something that has to be protected, but eventually your child grows up.

They learn the cruelty of the world. They learn what murder is, horrible people exist, not everyone is what they seem, Santa Clause isn't real, you have to have money to survive in this world, people lie, divorces happen, car accidents happen, no matter how hard your parents try to protect you... they can't do it forever, death is where you no longer are here on Earth, everyone who is born eventually dies, diseases and sickness tears families apart, rape can destroy someone's life, abuse breaks you, some people are so depressed they can't take it anymore, discrimination still exists, children give birth to children, some die before they even get to experience life, and life can hit you when you least expect it.

Yes, childhood needs to protected. 

Our children need to stay innocent a bit longer. They need to hold on to the memories of falling down and scraping their knees, only for mommy or daddy to come over and kiss the boo-boos away. Children need to sleep and dream about happy things, not whether they will have a meal the next day, or worry about their parents financial situation. They need to be protected just a little longer. Just a little longer...

Eren's childhood ended before he could even blink. One minute he was asleep, then the next he was waking up. He was only ten, so he went downstairs to see if his parents were up. Normally they were. His father was normally sitting in the recliner with a newspaper in his hand, and drinking a steaming cup of coffee that his mom must have fixed for him. He always wore a jade green robe. His mother would be in the kitchen fixing breakfast because that was what she did. She told both males that she was the one who was going to do the cooking. Eren looked in surprise that his father wasn't in the worn, beige recliner. Eren traveled to the kitchen to find that the coffee was set to pour someone a cup. His mother had set it last night. That was how things worked around his house. Dad was a doctor, so they all had to be on their toes.

It was weird that both parents were not awake yet. Eren knew his dad had to work, even though it was Saturday. Normally, it was him and his mom at home. He went back upstairs and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. He reached out and opened the bedroom door.

He wished that he never did.

At first, Eren couldn't tell that his mother and father were corpse's. The sun streamed down on their bodies. To anyone it would like they were just sleeping. 

"Mom, dad, get up." said Eren as he walked over to them.

That was when he saw the blood.

His mother's chest blossomed with crimson. Her dull, golden eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Eren saw the tears that still were held in her eyes. His father was in a more messed up case. His hair was skewn across the pillow, and blood seeped through his chest and stained the sheets. Eren looked at his parents bodies with wide eyes. His mouth stayed closed though. He backed out of the room before he went down stairs. He reached for the living room and phoned the police. What else was he going to do?

He was just a child.

~~~~~~

The police asked him again and again his story in the living room. Eren stared down at his lap with a shocked face. He fiddled with his fingers, a nervous habit that him and his mother shared. He told them how he woke up and found them like that. The whole time the grown ups were talking, the child was wondering why he was still alive. Why was he spared? 

Eren soon met his older half-brother after he spent seven months in a orphanage that was like a literal hell for him. The only family he had left. Eren statred his life over in this new house with a person that he had never met before. His older half-brother was twenty years old. He looked a lot like dad now that he thought about it. Eren stayed mostly quiet and to himself. The funeral was horrible. Eren never cried once, but on the inside he was screaming. He was screaming and no one could hear him.

One day, Eren was sitting outside from the huge house that he still didn't understand why only one guy needed. He sat under a tree and looked up at the sky as the clouds whisked away. He heard footsteps coming over to him, so Eren looked in front of him to see his older half-brother that he never bothered to learn the name of. He smiled down at Eren and held out to him a baseball glove.

"Wanna play catch?"

Eren raised an eyebrow at the silly gesture, but he decided he would indulge the guy. He stood up and grabbed the baseball glove. His older half-brother lead them over to the backside of the house. Eren looked already bored, but the guy in front of him never stopped smiling. He gently tossed the ball to Eren. Eren caught it with his gloved hand. Was this really necessary? Eren hadn't planned on getting close to him anyways. There was no point.

After a few minutes of tossing the ball to each other, Eren decided to throw it kind of fast at his older half-brother. The man caught it with ease. In return he threw it with lightning speed at Eren, and Eren had no time to react. The ball soared over Eren and landed to his knows where. Eren looked back at the guy and he laughed nervously, "Sorry, about that. I'll go get it."

 Eren watched as his older half-brother ran past him. Eren slipped the base ball glove off and set it down in the grass. He was tired of playing. He sat back under the tree and stared up at the sky again. His older half-brother came back and sat down beside him.

"I'm getting tired of playing too."

A silent moment passed before his older half-brother spoke up again, "Are you happy, Eren?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy about being born?"

"No. No I don't think I am."

"Why do you feel that way, Eren?"

"I feel like if I wasn't born than a lot of things would be different."

"What if I told you I could make all the pain go away?"

"Then I would tell you, you are the best damn human in the world."

That was when Eren learned of his brother's plans and that was when he learned his name.

Zeke Jeager.

Eren was thirteen when he made a move on any woman. The first was the maid, and he knew that he needed to earn as much freedom as he could. He needed to experience life before it was all over for him. When he was fourteen, he got one of the maid's pregnant. She wanted to keep it, but he convinced her to get an abortion. He was in no place and age to become a father towards anyone. That maid soon left after that. He used what ever female he could. As cruel as it sounds, he had his reasons. He craved a females touch. Most of all, he craved a motherly touch. He wanted a family of his own, but what was the point? What even was the point? He was going to die at twenty-three anyways. Humanity had so little time.

Eren thought that he wouldn't care if everyone, including himself, died, but that was before he met Mikasa.

God, he wished he never met her. Just like he wished he never opened his parents bedroom door. She was everything he craved. She had a motherly touch. She wanted to take care of him in a way no one else would. He broke down in front of her and told her what happened to his parents. He told her about Zeke's plan for the world. Mikasa never gasped or ran away from him. Instead, she hugged him and laid them on his bed and whispered words of encouragement. Words that he needed to hear for a long time.

"You're not like your bother. You're kind and gentle. I've never met a human being more beautiful than you." she said as she kissed him softly.

Eren's eyes immediately filled with tears, and for the first time in five years, he cried.

Ever since, Eren couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everything to him. He  _needed_ her. Whenever a maid would slip in to his room, he could never think about anyone else when they would do the unthinkable. Her face replaced their's. When Zeke left, he immediately found out that she was an Ackerman. Again, another regret. Ackerman's only cared about those that they saw as a host and wanted to protect them. She fooled him alright. She was nothing, but a slave to him. When he did find her again, he was going to make her regret everything from that night. He was going to make that girl wish that she had never crossed him.

Yet, there was a small part of him that told him that he was overreacting. He needed to ask her if she only took pity on him because if her blood. Was she only listening to her instincts and whispering words to him him that weren't true and that he only wanted to hear? He wished for that to be true because he fell hard for her. He knew that Zeke had no idea about his plan to wipe out the Ackerman clan first. In fact, a few of Mikasa's family members were tortured to death by Zeke. He learned that even her own parents have met their fate down in the chambers that were underground of the house. 

Eren refused to be heart broken again. He wouldn't take his chances on some girl. Still, when he laid a maid down and kissed her, all he saw was that face that belonged to the black-haired beauty. He knew if he found her, he would let his anger out, and he didn't know if he could stop himself from hurting her like she had hurt him. She never told him one thing about being an Ackerman. Not one thing.

He could be wrong though. She might have not known herself, but he quickly let that thought die. He had a feeling that she knew all about her blood. It still made him sad, but he could have plenty time pf confronting her. She was currently in Europe and he was in the States. He could get to her. He could track her. There was no way she could escape him.

No way.

Eren Jeager wasn't a child anymore. He knew all about this cruel world. He knew that being a child was just a fantasy that society created. On the inside no one was a child. In this world you play by survival of the fittest. Either you get killed or you kill yourself. There was no way around it. Eren learned that the harsh way. 

Even back when he was ten and just moved in with Zeke, he told him this: "I'll find out who killed my parents, then I'll kill them myself."

Zeke smiled and tossed Eren the baseball again, "I'm sure you will."

_The child was gone. Now stood a man trying to change the world._

 


	8. Japan

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"Free..."_

Petra struggled to open her eyes. She doesn't remember what happened to her. All she remembers was Levi's face, being pinned down, and a gun shot. Petra gasped as she quickly sat up, but this turned out to be a mistake. She screamed in pain as pain shot through her arm. She clutched a hand over her shoulder where there was bandages underneath her clothes. She heard footsteps approaching the door. Petra froze in fear. She should try to pretend she's asleep, but then again the person had already heard her scream, so what was the point? The door opened and Levi stepped through.

Of course he would.

Petra glared at him, but Levi was unfazed by it. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her, "Glad you finally decided to wake up."

"Where am I?" asked Petra.

"Calm down." said Levi.

"I think I have every right to not be calm right now! Your sister, cousin, whatever... she shot me! I should just get out of this bed right now and kill you like you did those innocent people!" shouted Petra.

Levi looked down and a shadow crossed his features. He climbed on top of the bed and sat across from Petra, "Do you really think that that fazes me?"

"It should-"

"Well, it doesn't."

Petra let out a tiny gasp. Her eyes widened and instantly filled with tears, "What's wrong with you?"

"You think that you can act all high and mighty just because I helped kill them? You're in no position to talk. You were just there for the money. You were also there trying to impress someone who wasn't even there. Your little panic attack the other day was a dead give away. You weren't there to make friends; you were there to start over. See Petra, I do my research before I hire. I know most things about you. Apparently, I didn't do my research enough on someone. Someone was giving information to Zeke. Zeke is going to wipe everyone out." 

"So basically, you would do what you call a mercy killing, right?" Petra said in a shaky whisper.

"I'm not proud of my real job, but I'm told what to do and I do it. That doesn't mean that I don't mourn. I do it in my own way. I never forget the faces of my victims. I stare straight at them while I kill them to know their faces." said Levi.

"You're insane." spat Petra.

"Think of what you want of me, but me killing a handful of people just saved everyone. You're welcome." said Levi.

"Take me home." growled Petra as she tried to move.

Levi grabbed her by her wrist and slammed her down on the bed. Levi now hovered on top of her. Neither person was feeling anything for the other. They glared at each other like two animals prepared to begin fighting. Petra waited for what Levi was about to do, but he just threw her hands away from him, and in a instant was in the corner of the room. He was softly cursing to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the room.

Petra sat up and watched him nervously. She then remembered that she was bandaged up, "Who fixed me up?"

"I did. Mikasa and I had an argument about taking you with us." said Levi as he continued to pace.

"Where are we?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

_~~~~~~_

Mikasa smiled at the city below. She loved Japan's hotels and making everyone's stay as nice as they could possibly be. She was born here after all, and she hoped that she would have time to go to her childhood home. The memories danced in her head as she thought back to the times where she would help her father on their small farm. Her mother would fuss at them both, saying that they needed to not be so rowdy and disturb the spirits.

Oh, how great those times were...

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Kenny standing there. He walked next to her and looked out the window himself, "Look at 'em all. They have no idea that some psycho is going to kill 'em all."

"He won't. I'll kill him before that happens." said Mikasa with determination in her voice.

"Hey, think realistically here. I get it, you're strong, comes with being an Ackerman, but you can't just go rushing in to things like you do. We have to be super careful this time, ya' understand?" said Kenny.

"... Yes."

Kenny patted her shoulder, "There's my niece."

"Get your hand off my shoulder, and I'm still not sure if I even am your niece."

They turned when they heard the door to the bedroom open. Levi walked around the corner, "She's awake, but a bit panicked. I told her that we wouldn't kill her. She just had to come with us."

Mikasa gave him a nod. Kenny glared down at Levi, "I hope you know what you mean when you say that she has nothing to do with what we found out."

"I know she has nothing to do with it. Which I still don't understand why you shot her in the shoulder." said Levi.

"Making a point that she will die if she even tries to do anything." said Mikasa.

Levi and Kenny sighed. As long as they have known Mikasa, she was deadly serious and maybe a bit too bold, but she still had a sweet side and knew her manners. She just didn't do well when someone could possibly have information that they needed. She took family very serious, and they were the only family that she had left. Levi still thinks of her as that frightened and shocked girl he found in the woods. He doesn't think he could ever forget that day six years ago. Kenny trained her just like he had trained him. Levi couldn't tell her or show her much. All he could say to her was not to die.

The best advice you could tell someone.

"Will she talk?" pressed Mikasa.

"Yeah, she didn't do it, Mikasa." said Levi.

"We'll see about that. Just so you know, Levi... we could all die if you're wrong about her." said Mikasa as she left and went downstairs.

Levi knew that. He knew what was at stake here. People were going to die. It was inevitable at this point. Levi knew all too well about death.

_"When I get better, we're going to have so much fun, Levi. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."_

Was it though? He wasn't sure anymore.


	9. Dina Fritz

He was the most handsomest man that she had ever met in her life. People could call her disgusting, but she could care less. Her student teacher was incredible. He was so smart in medical things, and Dina couldn't get enough of his voice. He would glance at her, and she would smile so brightly at him. She was a senior after all, so what did it matter? She could very well date him and everything be okay. She couldn't help but go to every study session that the man held. He would help her the most, and she would ask the most questions. The stars aligned for her. All his attention was on her and only for her.

That was... until Karla showed up.

To Dina, she wasn't even that pretty. She looked so plain and just...  _plain._

There was nothing special about her. She was a year younger and a transfer student from some school that Dina never bothered to learn the name of. Dina scoffed at the new girl. She stood beside Grisha in their usual spot when they talked during the morning break. Dina took a sip of her water and turned to talk to Grisha more, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight at Karla. She looked a little lost. That was normal. She was new. Let her find things out on her own. 

"Hey, do you think you can help me-"

Grisha was gone. 

He was walking towards Karla. Dina froze in place. This wasn't how things were suppose to be. Dina gripped her water bottle tightly. She walked in strides over to the two. Grisha was telling Karla about what he was doing for a living. He wanted to teach kids the natural ways of life. Karla laughed at something else he said. Dina stood in front of them. They both stopped talking and looked at her. Dina threw her water on both of them.

"I'm so sorry. Did I interrupt?"

Dripping with water, Karla downcast her golden eyes to the ground. She made no efforts to talk to Dina. Grisha on the other hand, expressed his anger towards Dina. Soon, they were both yelling at each other.

"You have no idea what it's like for me when you have payed all this attention to her!"

"That's what this is about?!"

"Call me attention seeking! I don't care!"

Grisha shook in anger. His green eyes flashed angry at her. That's when Dina froze. She had truly made him angry. Karla was gone. Dina looked around for a possibility to escape, but there was none. Grisha grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside. He walked in to the classroom that he did his student teaching in. He closed the door behind him. Dina was roughly shoved in front of him. 

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, Grisha?"

"Why do you do these things?"

"Because I-" screw it all, she was going to say it! "I love you-"

"No, no you don't. Don't say that. There is nothing between us."

His words shattered her, but she had already come this far. She couldn't stop now. Dina reached forward, and she slammed him against her. They touched lips. Almost immediately she was shoved off. Grisha didn't look angry anymore. He looked shocked more than anything. Dina blushed and looked away shyly. Grisha adjusted his glasses, "Dina, I'm an adult. You're a child. This is wrong."

"I'm not a child! I'm eighteen!" she protested.

The bell rang signaling the students that their next class would be starting. Grisha returned to a calmer looking face, "Go on to your next class, Dina. I'm willing to overlook this."

Dina stared at the floor while Grisha walked past her and patted her shoulder. He was going back to his desk. Dina then truly realized that he was going to act as if their kiss never happened. She didn't want that. She wouldn't allow it! She whirled around and ran up to him. It was her turn to drag him. She dragged him down the hall and shoved him into a storage closet that was quiet and no one used it. Grisha landed on the floor and looked up at Dina. She shut the door and locked it. She never turned on the lights. Grisha felt her crawl on top of him and kiss him.

Dina didn't hold back either.

After it was over, they both walked out of the closet. Dina smiled warmly at Grisha, "We... we just did that..."

"I'm going to get kicked out of college." said Grisha sadly.

"You did as much kissing and touching as I did." said Dina.

"We can't... we can't do this Dina. It's not right-"

"Do you regret it?"

"..."

"Grisha?"

"I'll see you in class, Dina."

That was the end of that.

Or so they both thought.

Two weeks later Dina came to Grisha after class nervously. Grisha was very forgiving. He acted as if nothing happened, but Dina thought about it every day. She stood in front of his desk in the back. She smiled and a few tears came to her eyes, "I didn't know how to tell you because I don't have your number."

Grisha folded his hands together and waited for her to go on.

Dina rocked on her heels and bit her lip. She then looked him in to the eyes. She made sure everyone was out of the room, including the teacher. She then bent down to his level, "I'm pregnant."

It was settled then. After Dina graduated in two months, they would get married. He had two more years of college, but they were going to try. They had to try and make this work. Grisha suggested to her for an abortion, but Dina refused. She wanted the baby. She wanted to start a family with him.

That would turn out to be her ultimate downfall.

Zeke was born and life was amazing. They were the happiest family. They went to the park, they did family events together, cookouts, and, and... 

Zeke pointed a accusing finger at his parents, "They are in charge of the whole thing. I heard them discussing their plans last night. They are the ones who should be arrested."

Dina watched in horror as she and Grisha were whisked away from their home. No. No they never abused Zeke. They were the perfect family. They were the family that everyone strives to be! They were perfect... perfect! She never saw Grisha again. She never saw Zeke again. She was deemed insane and that was the end of that. Now she was here. In this mad house around other mad people. It might seem cruel to people, but she could care less about the other people in here. She often thought about her life and what she could have done so differently. She wondered if Grisha had married Karla instead then maybe he would be safe. Maybe they could have had children of their own. He could have lived a life worth living.

"Well, Grisha? Do you regret it?"


	10. You'll Do What I Say

Petra leaned her head against the back of the car seat. She was so tired. She didn't sleep very well last night. The fact that she was in the car with complete strangers didn't help matters too much. The fact that they were watching her made everything worse. She leaned against the cool glass of the window and tried to breathe evenly. Mikasa and Levi went over to a vending machine to get everyone drinks. Petra requested a simple bottle of water. Kenny sat in the drivers seat next to her and was singing a country song softly. Petra tuned him out and focused on the people walking on the streets. 

"Sad ain't it?"

Petra snapped to Kenny when he talked. He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel before resting them in his lap. Petra took note of the faint scars and callouses on them. She waited for him to say more, but he never did, so she decided to push the conversation more, "About what?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just talking out loud again." said Kenny. It was his turn to look out the window.

"What's sad?" asked Petra.

"Nothin' you need to worry about." said Kenny.

"Well, if I had to guess, Levi told me something about Zeke Jeager wanting to kill everything, right? That's why I'm in this mess anyways, isn't it?

Kenny let out a exasperated sigh, "Look, don't hold a grudge against Mikasa. She... loves her family. She just wants to protect us because believe it or not, she cares about me and Levi. Levi especially, because he saved her when she was just a kid. She tries to repay him at every chance she gets. See... her parents were-"

Suddenly, the back car doors popped open. Petra and Kenny quickly acted like they weren't talking to each other. Mikasa slid in with two drinks in her arm, and Levi had the other two. Mikasa handed Petra her water, "Here."

"Oh, thank you."

Mikasa avoided eye contact with her and opened her Sprite. She took a sip. Petra felt Levi's gaze on the back of her head. It had been ever since they left the hotel. Can this guy chill out? It wasn't like she could seriously hurt these strong people. It wasn't like she had a weapon on her either. Out of the three of them, Levi was the one on the most high alert. Petra thinks that all it took was for Mikasa to shoot her in the shoulder and she made her point. Petra opened her water bottle and took a sip of it.

"What were you two talking about?"

Petra wanted to spit her water out, but she decided to swallow it hard. After that was done, she whirled around to Levi and glared at him, "Nothing, just how uptight you are."

Kenny let out a snort and a ghost of a smile spread across Mikasa's face as she continued to look out the window. Levi's face darkened, "... Turn back around."

"With pleasure." said Petra as she did so. She looked out the window now.

A few minutes passed with absolute silence. Kenny pulled over a bit and parked on the side of the road. Petra looked over at Kenny to see him smirking at her.

"Why did you pull over?" asked Mikasa.

"We need to greet Miss Petra here, the proper way." said Kenny.

"There's two ways-" Levi started to say, but Kenny cut him off.

"The PROPER way, Levi." Kenny said with a bit of hardness in his tone.

Petra pressed herself against the door. She didn't like this. She wanted out of this car right now.

"I'm Kenny Ackerman. Nice to meet cha'!" said Kenny as he extended a hand for her to shake.

Petra was reluctant at first, but she eventually shook his hand, "Petra."

"Are we seriously doing this?" asked Mikasa and Levi.

"Don't be like that, ya' damn brats. Treat her nicely." said Kenny.

Mikasa sighed. She unbuckled herself and extended her hand out to Petra, "I'm the person that shot you in the shoulder and still doesn't really trust you, hi."

_"Mikasa."_

"Christ,  _fine._ I'm Mikasa Ackerman. Nice... nice to meet you."

The two females shook hands.

Petra and Levi looked at each other. Petra was the first to speak, "Hello, ex-boss."

"Shut up, you-"

"Just tell her hi so we can go, Levi." said Mikasa.

"..... I'm Levi Ackerman." said Levi as he extended out his hand for her to take.

Petra took it, "Nice to meet you."

They held hands a little too long. Mikasa coughed. Levi wanted to slap her. Petra retracted her hand first. She settled back in the front seat.

"Now, what do we do?" asked Kenny with a growing grin on his face.

"We-" Levi began with a depressed tone.

"Assassinate." finished Mikasa with a equal tone in her voice.

"Aw, come on. You guys have to say it with more feeling in your voice!" pressed Kenny.

A headache was growing for Petra. She just wanted to get back to the hotel where she can lock herself away again. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

"Can you just shut your shitty mouth and drive?" barked Levi.

"Really, we're going to be late if we don't start moving soon." said Mikasa.

"Late for what?" asked Petra.

"Don't worry about it." everyone told her.

Petra was quiet for the rest of the car ride.

~~~~~~

"Why are we at Shibuya?" asked Petra as her and Mikasa squeezed through the crowd of people. Levi and Kenny were close behind, but Kenny had a black eye starting to form because Kenny offered to carry Levi on his shoulders so he could get through the crowd more easily, so he won't be trampled because he was so short. Petra burst out laughing. Thus, leading Levi to punch Kenny in the eye.

Kenny swore he was going to kill him.

Mikasa pulled Petra along to the store and they entered. Eventually, so did Kenny and Levi. Mikasa turned and faced the guys, "We're going to go shopping for some dresses. How about we all meet at the food court at six? That way we have two hours to get to the bar." said Mikasa.

Petra looked between the three, "We're going to a bar later?"

"Come on, let's go find us a dress and shoes." said Mikasa.

"Mikasa, you are not spending any money on me." said Petra sternly.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do." she said nonchalantly.

Petra turned to Kenny for help, "Tell her-"

"I don't argue with females, especially if that said female is Mikasa Ackerman. Just buy yourself something that looks good and get out. Simple." said Kenny.

It was decided. Her and Mikasa went through the mall looking for a dress. Mikasa tried on several dresses, but Petra only went through two. Mikasa looked herself over in the dressing room mirror at the simple black dress she was wearing. She frowned at it and picked up a sleeveless dark blue dress that stopped at her knees, "How about this one?"

Petra nodded approvingly, "It brings out the blue in your eyes."

"... You sound like a parent." said Mikasa as she took the dress she has on presently, off.

"It was a compliment." muttered Petra.

"Go get you something." said Mikasa.

"Mikasa... I'm being serious. You're not spending anything on me. I'll run away if you do." said Petra.

"Try it. I'd like to see how far you get." said Mikasa as she shot a glare at Petra.

Petra settled back and watched as Mikasa tried on the blue dress. It did look good on her, but Petra was just scared to spend anything on herself. She didn't want to be a bother. No one has offered to spend money on her before, and she certainly wasn't expecting a fifteen year old girl to do it. Wait. how are they rich? Weren't they in a abandoned house before they came to Japan? What the-

"You never told me that you guys were rich." said Petra.

"Rich is an understatement. The Ackerman family is very wealthy. I'm sorry, that did sound a bit rude and a bit boastful. I'm just trying to tell you honestly." said Mikasa.

"I get it. That is why Zeke Jeager wants the Ackerman's gone? So he can get all of your family's money?" asked Petra.

"No, it's complicated. He really has no reason as to why he wants to get rid of the human race. We may be assassin's, but there was a time when the Ackerman's were very well respected in this world. I... wish that my family were not feared. We're humans just like anyone else."

"I agree with you there." said Petra.

"Ha, I imagine you having a perfect childhood." said Mikasa.

"No I didn't. Both of my parents neglected me." said Petra as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh."

"It's okay. You didn't know." said Petra.

"Hey, I am sorry about... shooting you." said Mikasa.

"It's okay. I'm alive, right?" joked Petra.

"Do you have a scar?" asked Mikasa.

"Maybe, after it fully heals." said Petra.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Petra, "Come on, let's go find you a dress."

~~~~~~

"How much more money do you plan to waste?"

Kenny walked beside Levi with a armful of souvenirs. He had a My Hero Academia back pack, a poster with Miketsukami and Ririchiyo on it (Inu x Boku SS main couple and characters), a Levi, Petra, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin model, a Attack on Titan shirt with Mikasa, Eren, and Levi on the front, and other Manga and Anime things that Levi did not recognize. I had to admit that the Levi model did not look bad. The thing that creeped him out was that it looked so much like him. They even had the same scowl. 

"Come on, how many times are we going to go to Japan? I plan to go all out while we are here." said Kenny.

He tipped his hat at some teenage girls who giggled as they walked away.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we'll never come here again if you get reported for being a pedophile."

"Shut yer mouth-"

Levi looked up at Kenny to see why he stopped talking to see that he was looking behind Levi. Levi turned to see Petra come walking with Mikasa in a tight fitting black dress, black heels, a pair of diamond earrings, and did she have makeup on? Kenny patted Levi on his shoulder, "She's in her twenties, right?"

"Yeah, twenty-five." said Levi barely above a whisper.

"She's legal." said Kenny.

"What the hell, you perverted old man!" hissed Levi.

"You're seven years her senior. You have no room to talk." said Kenny as he put on Pokemon sunglasses.

They both watched as Petra approached. She whispered something to Mikasa before they stopped in front of them. Mikasa smirked, "Hey, her eyes are up there, Levi."

Kenny cackled and Petra stifled her laugh by putting a hand over he mouth. People walked around them, so Mikasa suggested that they sit down at a table. They chose a spot by a plant. Petra sat next to Mikasa. Mikasa chatted with Kenny while Petra and Levi stared at each other. Levi tried to look away from her, but she was so... cute. Yeah cute. That was the word that she would want to hear, right?

"You look clean." said Levi.

"They have showers here. It was amazing." said Petra.

"Mm, yeah. Me and Kenny found some suits. We put them in the car while we waited for you two." said Levi.

"Seeing you in a suit won't faze me. I'm so use to seeing you in one anyways." said Petra.

Levi felt his man pride go down a bit. He frowned at her, "Well then, I'll never say something nice to you ever again."

"What? No! That's notwhatImeant-!"

"We need to leave." said Mikasa.

She was right, it was nearing six-thirty. They all got up and walked out of the mall. They walked back to the car. Tokyo was now really alive. Light shown brightly, and Petra wished that she was here on different circumstances. It was a very pretty city. Kenny drove them through the streets. Petra didn't even know what bar they were looking for. She looked out the window of the car and was amazed at all the sights before her. They passed several cafes. They soon came to a more quiet street in Tokyo. It wasn't abandoned, but she still wanted to go back to more lit places. Bar Hoshi came in to view and Petra began to get nervous. She had never had a drop of alcohol in her life. After seeing her mother get drunk, she never wanted to go through that again. Kenny parked, and they all got out. The bar was relatively quiet. The only people that were in here were a couple, and a group of five college kids, and a man that sat at the bar alone. Levi and Kenny quickly went to go change in their suits.

Levi walked past everyone and went up to the man at the bar. Levi didn't sit on the stool correctly. He sat kind of off the stool. Either way, Petra found it weird. Petra sat beside Kenny. Mikasa sat on the other side of Kenny. Petra saw Levi talking with the man, but she couldn't hear what they were talking about. She was right under the speaker that was playing soft jazz music. The bartender came to take their order. Petra ordered water, Kenny ordered the strongest liquor they had, Mikasa ordered wine, and Levi asked for the strongest thing that they had as well. Petra stared at Mikasa.

"You ordered-"

"I don't get drunk." she said with a stoic expression.

Kenny leaned over to Petra and whispered in her ear, "It's an Ackerman thing."

The bartender placed her water in front of her. She didn't touch it. She looked down at Levi talking with that man. The man laughed a little at whatever Levi said. Did Levi... did Levi have a relationship that she didn't know about? They seemed so casual with each other. It's like they've known one another since childhood. Why should she care anyways. Once they find this Zeke Jeager, Petra is going to be gone. She might even train herself up and come after Levi because of what he did to those people back at the office. She shouldn't be having this tight feeling in her chest that he might be intimate with this man that was sitting three people down from her. She's sick in the mind. That's all she is. She shouldn't be getting jealous...

"Petra."

Petra looked around to see who had called her. Kenny waved a hand in front of her face, "Oh."

"Mr. Smith wants to talk to you." said Kenny.

"Who now?"

The man that was sitting beside Levi was staring at her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark, blue suit. Petra got up from her seat and walked over to the man. She sat beside him and tried to maintain eye contact.

"You must be, Petra Ral." said Erwin Smith.

"Yes, sir." she said.

"Haha, no need to be formal. I do like a lady though who uses her manners. I just want to start off by saying that I'm sorry that you got dragged in to all this. My name is Erwin Smith." said Erwin.

"Nice to meet you." said Petra as she shook his hand.

Erwin leaned forward and whispered in to Petra's ear, "Get on the ground."

"Excuse me?"

Erwin grabbed the short woman and in a split second they were on the ground. Petra saw a flash of light. Mikasa had her knife out. Petra didn't know who the three Ackerman's were fighting. It was dark out. Suddenly, she saw a flash of red hair. Petra didn't get the chance to see a face, but she remembered that red hair clearly. Levi pulled out a gun. He shot at somebody. From the sound of it, he hit his target. Petra wanted all this fighting and killing to stop, but at the same time...

In a way, it's a life that she has only ever known.


	11. I Want It All

Mikasa was knocked in the head with someone's foot. By how light and nimble the shoe felt, she had to assume that it was a females. Mikasa turned her head with a murderous look in her eyes. In a flash, she stabbed the woman that attacked her. The woman fell with a thud. Mikasa focused her attention on the now broken window. How many were there? So far she had only killed four. She glanced over at Kenny who was finishing up slicing open some guys throat. He had two dead at his feet. Levi had nearly five dead. He broke a woman's neck. Mikasa knew that they could handle themselves. So could she. 

Petra stayed hidden behind the bar counter. Erwin was next to her. The bar tender was somewhere near them. She wished that she could help them, but a part of her told her that if they were killed then she could escape from here. She could try and go back- go back to what? She didn't have a life there. Maybe she could start over here in Japan? That sounds like a decent idea. She heard Levi let out a grunt of pain. Still though, she may not want to be here with them, but she maybe cares. Petra gestured for the bar tender to come over to her.

Mikasa did a flip in the air as she tried to dodge a bullet. Thank God she had seen the flash. Mikasa round house kicked two guys in the head. These people just kept coming. A blonde woman entered through the doors and raised her hands up as in to show surrender. The people that were attacking stopped attacking. Mikasa immediately did not like her. The woman smiled at Mikasa, "I apologize for my guys' behavior."

Levi stalked towards the woman, "Why the hell are you attacking us anyway?"

The woman's smiled widened, "Mr. Jeager asked us to come and retrieve something for him."

"What would that be? Are you talking about Zeke?" snapped Mikasa.

The woman softened her charcoal eyes, "No, Eren Jeager asked us to come and get you Mikasa Ackerman. He has been wanting to see you again."

Mikasa froze at the mention of Eren's name. He has been looking for her? Why? She hated to admit it, but happiness spread through her at the thought of Eren trying to find her. Levi scowl deepened, "Well, that stupid little brat can't have her. He's Zeke's little half brother, right? There's no way in hell Mikasa is going anywhere with you. He'll just kill her."

The woman bowed her head and got down on a knee, "I humbly ask you to lend Mikasa to us. We promise that no harm will come to her. Master Zeke is not even home at the moment. He is here in Japan on a business meeting. He has no idea that his little brother sent some of his forces out to come and track down Mikasa. Master Eren is infatuated with her. We can't go home without returning with her."

Kenny stepped forward now, "What's yer name?"

"Yelena." Yelena said.

"My niece ain't goin' no where near any Jeager. She's stayin' here with me and Levi." said Kenny.

"I told you not to call me your niece." muttered Mikasa.

"I swear she will not be harmed. She will be returned to you just as how she left you. She will be returned to you both when Master Eren has had his fill." said Yelena.

A shiver went up everyone's spine at her words. Mikasa closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them, "I will go with you."

"Like hell you are!" roared Kenny.

Mikasa shot him a look, "Let me tell you though, I'm not coming for Eren's sake or my own, I'm coming because I will protect my family."

Levi gave Mikasa a sympathetic look, "You don't have to do that, Mikasa."

"I do. Zeke is here in Japan, you need to find out any further information that you can on his plan. I'll be okay. I can defend myself. I'm sure that Eren will not hurt me, though." said Mikasa as she looked at Yelena.

Yelena nodded her head, "Master Eren would never hurt you. In fact, he's excited to see you."

"Right then, lets go." said Mikasa.

Petra popped her head over the bar counter. She raced over to Mikasa and caught her by the wrist, "Wait, Mikasa."

 Mikasa glared at Petra, "This is none of your business. I trust you, but not that much yet."

Petra still pressed, "What if she's lying? What if they don't even take you to Eren? What if they kill you? Think about this before you make a decision, Mikasa!"

"You're not my mother!" Mikasa yelled as she yanked her her wrist out of Petra's grasp, "Just stay here... and don't let those two do anything stupid. I'll come back. I promise."

"Shall we go then?" Yelena asked sweetly.

"Yes." said Mikasa.

With a slam of the bar doors, she was gone.

~~~~~~

The car ride back to the hotel was a silent one. Petra just looked out the window like usual. Kenny drove a lot slower than he usually did. Levi just stared at the back of Petra's seat. He didn't want Mikasa to get hurt again. She had already been hurt enough as it is. He'll be damned if he lets another person hurt her. Especially if that other person is just a kid. They would get her back, but she was right about one thing. While that bastard Zeke was here, they needed to dig further in to his plan. They had no idea when that guy wanted to destroy all of humanity, but they needed to find that out. That was part of what he was discussing with Erwin. They needed more time... time that was probably not available to them.

"Don't worry."

Levi perked up at Petra's voice.

She turned around in her seat to face him. She had a bright smile on her face, "We're going to bring her back."

Levi's eyes softened at that smile. Why... why was he so rude to her? All he ever did was be little her. She still remained so kind. All those people that him and Mikasa killed... it wasn't fair. No matter what he told Petra when they first kidnapped her. It would never be okay again. He wished that he could take that day back, but what was done is done. He couldn't change the past. He leaned forward in his seat a bit, he had forgotten to even put on a seat belt, and whispered in Petra's ear, "Thank you."

He said it so quietly, he knew for sure she didn't hear him because she had already turned around and did not turn to face him again. He settled back in his seat and looked out the window. A small smile spread across his lips.

Petra sat there grinning in her seat while she also looked out the window. She heard Levi Ackerman loud and clear. She even responded in a equally tiny voice.

"You're welcome."

~~~~~~

Eren sat at the dinner table slowly eating his roast pork with a side of broccoli. He had received no word from anyone that they had found her. He was starting to grow impatient. He just wanted to see her face again and hear her voice. Was that too much to ask? Before he and she died, he just wanted to give her the best life in this house possible. He wanted to fill her last days with happiness and love. He would give anything to add some light to those dark eyes. She always looks so sad and lonely. From the moment he met her, he knew that he wanted to see her everyday.

Just then, the phone rang. One of the servants walked over to get it. Eren didn't pay it too much mind until the servant tapped Eren lightly on the shoulder. Eren turned to see the servant holding out the phone to him, "It's for you, Master."

Eren took the phone, "Hello?"

"Master Eren, we found her."

Yelena.

Eren's heart began to race, "Let me talk to her."

Eren heard shuffling before it got quiet. Then he heard her voice, "I hope that you came and found me for a good reason."

Eren let out a shaky laugh, "I never thought I would hear your voice again."

"Likewise."

"Where are you?"

There was a pause before she answered, "Water."

"... I can't wait to have you here. There's so many things that I want to do to-"

"We can discuss things further when I get there. For now I can only assume that it is dark where you are? Eat your dinner." 

"I've dreamed about you, Mikasa..." Eren said in a low voice.

"... We'll talk when I get there."

She hung up.

Eren handed the phone back to the servant. Funny, she didn't seem very happy. He could change all that though. He could make her happy here.

More like he  _would_ make her happy.

 


	12. The Act

_Rain rolled down the windows on the car. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled. Mikasa's little body shivered from being in the rain previously. Her car door opened and for a brief moment she wanted to yell and scream at the person who opened the car door to get away from her, not to touch her, don't look at her, but instead she saw the face of her older cousin she didn't know that she had until twenty minutes ago when they were in the woods. He looked nothing like her. She looked nothing like him. Why did he save her? Why couldn't he just leave her to die as well? At least she would still be with them._

_"Let's go, Mikasa."_

_She stared at his hand that was offered to her. She slowly reached out and took it. He was standing under an umbrella, but as soon as she was out of the car, he made sure that she was covered with the umbrella._

_"I have the heat on. I promise, you're going to be fine. Do you understand? You will be fine. You're an Ackerman. You're strong, so strong. I have food already on the table for you."_

_Why... was he being so kind?_

_They walked inside the simple, little house._

_Mikasa's eyes welled up in tears, "They're gone..."_

_~~~~~~_

Mikasa watched as the clouds passed her window from the airplane. She sat crossed legged, and her head rested in her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow. Yelena sat across from her sipping tea. Mikasa glanced at her, but looked back to the starry night sky. The moon was quite beautiful, she had to admit. She painted a mental picture of herself in a pale blue dress bouncing from cloud to cloud, dancing as she went. Through the clouds she could see a boy with the same color dress shirt, pants, and shoes. He had his back turned to her, but she knew that chocolate brown hair anywhere. She wasn't the least bit surprised when he turned around and a flash of green caught her eyes. That smile that knocked her feet out from under her when she first met him.

"Having second thoughts?"

Mikasa was tore away from her fantasy. She looked at Yelena who was staring at the youngest Ackerman calmly, "No, I think that I need to see him again."

"I agree. The young master has missed you terribly." said Yelena.

"There's nothing to miss."

 


	13. The Plan

_"Why won't you just die already?!"_

_Petra covered her ears and hid under her bed as she heard another shatter of glass. Another broken beer bottle that she would have to clean up in the morning. Petra heard her mother's muffled screams from the other side of her locked bedroom door. Petra hated that she was hiding, but it was the only thing that she could do. Her mother came home drunk and was stumbling around. She tried to hit Petra, but Petra managed to run away to her room and lock the door. Petra knew her mother would be fine in the morning, but she would not remember what happened._

_That was just fine with Petra._

_"Petra! Open the damn door! I'm your mother! How dare you disrespect me?!"_

_Tears filled Petra's eyes and rolled down her face and over he nose. This was fine. It was all fine. Morning would come faster if she didn't think about it. Just... go to sleep. It would all be over soon._

_"PETRA!!!!"_

_The door was then busted down. Petra stopped breathing. Footsteps rushed over to the closet. Petra couldn't make a sound. Her mother would drag her out by her hair. Who knew what was going to happen? Petra just had to stay quiet._

_"Where are you?! Answer me right now!"_

_No, no stay quiet._

_"Petra Ral!!"_

_Stay quiet. Stay quiet. Stay quiet._

_"Petra come out right now!!!"_

_Stay quiet._

_"I'm giving you to the count of three!"_

_Stay quiet._

_"One..."_

_Stay quiet._

_"Two..."_

_Stay quiet-!_

_"THREE!!!"_

_Petra's mother's face popped in under the bed. Petra screamed and was dragged out by her arm, "Let go, momma! Let go! You're drunk! You're drunk!"_

_Petra screamed but no one would hear her. Her mother beat on her and told her repeatedly to go die. Petra tried to shield herself, but it was all in vain. The next morning, Petra awoke with a aching body, and her mother was passed out a little further away from her. Petra hissed when she tried to move, but she had to get out of this house. She didn't want to stay here. She crawled towards the door, but her body gave out before she could. She heard her mother shuffling around till she sat up._

_"Petra, what are you doing on the floor? Why are you covered in bruises?"_

_Petra simply shook and cried silently as her mother kept asking her what was wrong._

_~~~~~~_

Petra jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kenny sitting beside her in the car. Yeah, they were still in the car. No one really wanted to move after Mikasa left. Petra got lost in her own thoughts. Rain was gently coming down and was making a satisfying noise on the car. Petra looked back to see that Levi was asleep. He was scowling even if he was asleep. Petra wasn't surprised though.

"That boy never gets any sleep." whispered Kenny.

"What happened between him and Mikasa? You never finished that story." whispered back Petra.

"Mikasa's parents were murdered when she was only nine. Levi found her wonderin' in the woods when he was out hiking. He decided to stop and make camp since it started raining, but then he heard male voices coming from the woods. At first he thought that they were other hikers, but he had a bad feeling. He followed the men's voices in the woods. He followed them till they entered a cabin. Levi told me he wasn't sure that he should go in, but something in his gut told him to. He did and that was when he found Mikasa." said Kenny.

"What happened to those men?" asked Petra.

"Levi killed them, naturally." said Kenny.

"Figures." said Petra.

"Not saying that him and Mikasa killing all those people was right, but we couldn't take our chances. If you were apart of the Ackerman family you would understand. Mikasa's old man was a member of the family. That's why he got himself killed. Once you're labeled as an Ackerman, you got no chances in this world. I miss the glory days when the Ackerman's were just boldly accepted in to society. We were once considered great, why can't it be like that again?" said Kenny.

"Yeah... life sucks. Why do you think that Eren wanted to see Mikasa?" asked Petra.

"Because the kid is probably messed up just like his older brother. She is right though, while Zeke is here we need to find out what his plans are." said Kenny.

"Sitting in the car won't solve our problems. Lets just sleep on this." said Petra.

"You gonna wake the squirt up back there?" asked Kenny.

Petra smiled wickedly, "Lets leave him in here. I want to see how he reacts in the morning when he realizes that he's in a car, not a bed."

"You're a cruel woman."

"Trust me, I have had my fair share of cruelty from him."

~~~~~~

She was beautiful to him, even as she only sat in her chair next to him and picked at her food, she was still so beautiful, and yet... he hated her. He hated how she still had some pieces of a family left. The only family he had left was ultimately gone most of the time. Eren did love Zeke, but he craved for something more. It wasn't until the night that he met Mikasa did he truly understand what that craving was. Her dark eyes flickered to him then back down to her plate. Those lashes... so long. He was afraid if he reached out and touched her she would break.

"Mikasa?"

She perked up at his voice.

That was a good sign to him, "I just want you to know that I don't have a specific place for you to sleep. I thought that you would like to pick your own room." said Eren as he carefully watched her reaction to his statement.

Relief washed over her face, "That was very thoughtful of you, Eren. Thank you."

Eren smiled then told all the butlers and maids to go away. His smile grew when he saw her in almost a panicked state when all the people leaving. Now he could drop all the formality and so could she. They could be open and honest with each other. Eren stood from his chair, but Mikasa stayed put. He walked behind her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He ran circular, smoothing motions on them. 

"You do know what my brother's plan is, right?" he asked with a soft gleam in his green eyes.

"I am well aware." said Mikasa in a calm voice.

"Do you know the reason I brought you here? The true reason?" Eren asked as he bent down to her neck and planted a kiss.

"To give me the best rest of my life. You don't want my life to end with horrible moments and memories. Working so hard to stop Zeke and his plan. You want me to give up and surrender. Come to you for comfort and shelter." said Mikasa as she stared at the cream colored wall.

"Look at you," Eren yanked Mikasa away from the table while she was still in her chair. He pushed her chair until she slammed in to the wall. Eren then stood in front of her and crawled on top of her. He cupped her face in his hands, "Being all bright, smart, praticle, and caring. You're amazing, you know that? This is why I need you here. You can fill the hole that I've felt for so long. Please, get angry. I'm begging you because I know that you want to. I know that you want to throw me across this room. You have the strength to do it too. The question is will you?"

"I will not." said Mikasa as she looked at him sharply.

Eren looked down at her in confusion. Couldn't she see what he was trying to do?

"Because I won't let Zeke hurt anyone that I love anymore. I will stop him." she growled.

That was when there was a flash and splatter of blood.

 

 


	14. Closer

Levi stood out on the balcony of the hotel, watching people and cars pass below. At least they had a nice view of Tokyo. He held a steaming cup of black tea in his hand. It was a very quiet night for a city, and the stars seemed brighter. It bothered him that three days had passed since Mikasa had been taken to Eren. He wondered if she was alright. Were they feeding her, or did the sick brat throw her in a dark room somewhere and lock her in there? He hated not knowing if she was okay or not. Ever since that night he found her in the woods, he felt obligated to watching over her and keeping her safe from other people. He knew she could fight for herself now, but he still liked to protect her from time to time. He was in no way a father figure to her, or a big brother, but he was a blood relative of hers, that was enough for him.

All he could was try to find Zeke in this city. That was the least he could do for her while she was stuck entertaining his little brother.

Images began to fill his head of that bastard laying his hands on Mikasa in all the wrong ways. If he even tries to touch her in a way that she doesn't want to be touched, and she says no... and if he finds out about it when they get her back... Zeke won't have a little brother anymore because he'll fucking kill him. He doesn't care who is watching and in the room. He'll kill him without hesitation. He could imagine it, the boy trying to explain himself and then he would silence him by a quick slice to the throat. The maids and butlers would scream and rush to help him, but they would be too late. Hell, he might kill them all in that house for letting anything bad happen to Mikasa. 

Levi let out a little chuckle as he sipped his tea.

A hand touched his arm.

Levi nearly dropped his tea cup as he whirled to see who had touched him. Petra stood there looking startled. He must have scared her a bit when he flinched away so fast. He didn't like physical touch. He relaxed though and went back to drinking tea. Petra settled beside him and folded her hands over the railing and leaned over a bit to look at the city and people like he was doing before.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked as a gentle breeze brushed through her hair.

"Hm?"

"You were gripping your tea cup really hard."

"Spying on me?"

"No! I just... wanted to make sure that you were okay and weren't cold or anything!"

"You don't have to get so defensive."

Petra let out a sigh and turned to face him. The city light twinkled in her amber eyes, "You were thinking about Mikasa again, weren't you?"

"Tch, maybe I was." Levi took another sip of tea as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"There's no shame for being worried about her, she's your family." said Petra.

Silence fell between them. 

"I just don't like what I don't know." spoke up Levi.

"I can understand that." said Petra.

Petra then felt Levi move closer to her, their shoulders almost touched, and he then turned to her. She looked at him in his eyes and he looked at her. It was funny, with her slouched over and him standing up, he was taller than her. Her face began to heat up when she thought about that. She quickly looked away, but she still felt his eyes on her. Why was he looking at her? 

"I've never told you this, Petra," he took a sip of tea before continuing, "but I am sorry about everything. You getting dragged in to all this, and me just being a asshole towards you. I'm... sorry."

Petra sucked in a breath. He just... apologized. Even when he was her boss he never said sorry about anything. He may have muttered a few thank you's before, but that was about it. It made her feel... good. She couldn't describe how she felt when she heard him uttered those words.

"I will make sure that nothing happens to you because this isn't your fight. It's ours, but you were pulled in to it." said Levi.

"... Thank you, sir." said Petra.

She realized what she just said and quickly went to take it back, but Levi almost looked like he was smiling at her, "Your're welcome."

Before she knew what was happening, he shuffled over to her and had her trapped underneath him and against the railing. Petra's heart raced as their chest touched. She felt his heart beat and it seemed to be in sync with his. Maybe that was just her imagination, but she never thought she would be in this position with him. She thought he would keep everything strictly to business. That didn't seem to be the case. His lips instinctively inched closer to her's and her heart raced. This would be her first kiss, and she never imagined it would be her boss who was actually an assassin. She parted her lips and awaited his lips to meet hers.

"Don't move." said Levi.

She couldn't move if she tried. Her body was frozen in place.

"Hey, both of you! Get in here!"

The moment was ruined and time began to start again. Levi pulled himself away from Petra and began to walk back inside, "What is it, Kenny?"

Levi closed the sliding door behind him. Petra felt extremely cold now. She was just about to kiss... Levi. They could have kissed and- whatever. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she sank on the ground. A lump formed in her throat and she wrapped her arms around her knees. How could he just walk away like that? He didn't even linger, give her a look that promised he would come back, give her a kiss on the forehead at least, apologize, he didn't do any of that. He just walked away.

Kenny's words echoed in her mind. She should go see what was wrong. She slowly stood up and walked inside. Kenny was sitting on the bed and Levi was sitting next to him. They were watching the TV. Petra slowly made her way over and saw what they were looking at. The president of Japan was shaking hands with... a blonde man with glasses. They smiled at the cameras and a female reporter stepped in to view of the screen. She spoke in fluent Japanese, but subtitles to what she was saying was on the bottom of the screen: "Remember, a party will be help this Friday that the President will be holding for Zeke Jaeger at eight that night. We hope to see you there!"

Kenny turned the TV off and looked at Petra and Levi, "We're going and we're going to take him out."

"We can't. We still don't know when he is going to execute his plan." said Petra.

"If we can kill him at this party in secret, then we can save millions of lives. There's no point of finding out the date he plans to do everything. As long as he's dead, everything will be fine." said Levi.

"They didn't say anything about where this thing is being held though." said Petra.

"We'll figure it out. I'll go look it up." said Levi as he grabbed his phone.

Kenny looked at Petra, "You okay, kid?"

"Yes. I just want to get this over with and I hope Mikasa is okay."

"Me and you both."

"Alright, it's being held at Midtown Tower on the 40th floor. It says to dress nice like, tuxes, dresses, things like that." said Levi.

"Alright then, now that we know that, let's get ready for Friday." said Kenny.

Petra turned her head away and looked down at the floor. Why was she getting the feeling that this wasn't going to work?


	15. Scars

Mikasa brushed a finger along the fresh pink scar on her cheek. It finally had stopped bleeding two days ago when she kept a bandage and water on it. She never realized how deeply Eren had cut her with that knife, and he was so fast too. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and saw a very ugly girl. Okay, well she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't the best thing to look at either right now. 

Dark circles sat under her eyes, and the white lighting of the bathroom made her look pale and sickly. Her hair was a mess, and she looked thinner than when she came here. It's not because she was starving herself, but because the food here... it tasted so bland to her. She couldn't get herself to swallow it sometimes. Eren tried to treat her like a queen of some sorts, but she just couldn't agree with him and the reason she was here. Her plan was to keep Eren's attention solely on her. She didn't want him to figure out about Levi and the others. She didn't want him to rush to his brother's rescue. That's why she was in a simple night gown right now. In his bedroom. Alone. With him.

She opened the door to see him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Mikasa timidly walked over and laid down next to him. She sent a silent apology to her mother. She promised her that she would never have children before she got married, and she would never do adult things and let someone touch her "no no parts". Sex was a scary thing to Mikasa. She would have almost been subjected to it everyday to human traffickers. She thought about it sometimes, but she had to remind herself that that didn't happen and she was safe now, but look at her. Willingly getting in to bed with a guy. For the past two nights, she has let Eren do what he wanted to her. She kept quiet though during these times. She never made a sound, and she would often think about something else while he was doing this. She thought about her parents and playing princess's and dragons. Her mother was always the prince who came and saved her, while her dad was the mean, fire-breathing dragon.

The tea parties as well. Her and her father had a great time during that. Mikasa would gently pour him imaginary tea in his cup, and he would greatly drink it. He always complemented her tea, and told her it was the best tea he ever had. Their love always filled her mind when Eren was on top of her. Every time he would thrust in to her, she saw a memory of her parents. Whether if it was reading to her, or spelling out her name for the first time. Mikasa didn't care. She just wanted to relish in those happy memories.

When Eren would finally be done with her, she would come back to life. She would stare at him and smile. Trying her best to act like it was the best thing that ever happened to her. She really wished that it was. That it wasn't like this, but she couldn't deny the truth. A tear slipped down her cheek. Oh, why was she crying now? There was no point in crying. She was the one who willingly came along. She had no reason to complain to anyone. She brushed the tear away with her finger, and frowned at the mirror. She had to be more convincing with this. She had to look like she loved it here. She wouldn't lose this, not now. She fixed herself up and walked out of the bathroom.

Tonight, she would take the lead.

 


	16. Got You

Levi scanned the room full of party people. Parties weren't much of his thing, but if he had a target at one, he was willing to socialize even for a little bit. A waitress was coming by with a tray full of champagne, and he took a glass. He spotted Petra walking next to Kenny with a smile on her face. She looked like she fit right in to this place. Good for her.

"I can't wait to meet Zeke Jaeger!"

"He's so handsome!"

"I heard he has a thing for red heads!"

Levi watched the group of gossiping women burst out in laughter as they made their way across the room. He narrowed his eyes and looked back to Kenny and Petra. Kenny may be a stubborn old bastard, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Petra. He took a sip of champagne, and walked over to them. Petra saw him coming and smiled brightly, "You don't look like you're having a good time."

"I hate parties and socializing, but I put up with it because it's apart of my job." said Levi.

"Do we have any idea when he is going to make his grand appearance?" asked Petra.

"He's suppose to show up in twenty minutes." said Kenny.

"God damn it... we have to wait here longer? Tch, what a waste of my time." grumbled Levi.

"It's not that bad, Levi. Come on, let's go get a drink." said Petra.

"No thanks, I'll stay here until he decides to show his ugly bearded face." said Levi.

Petra shrugged her shoulders and promised she would be right back. She walked over to the bar area and asked for a glass of red wine. The bartender complied, and handed her back her drink. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and thinking it was Levi, she said, "Decided to join me for a drink after all?" She was surprised to see that the person was not Levi at all. It was a man with blonde hair, glasses, a tuxedo, and a beard. He stood a foot taller than her, so she had to look up at him. He smiled kindly down at her, and sat in the seat next to her.

"Sorry, were you waiting for someone else to join you?" he asked her gently.

Petra smiled and shook her head, "No, I wasn't."

"Good. I don't mind sharing a drink with a beautiful lady such as yourself." he said smoothly.

Petra felt her cheeks go red, but she turned back to her drink just in time before he noticed it. She felt his eyes on her, but she tried hard not to look at him. They sat in silence for a few moments before he decided to speak again, "Are you married? Is that the person who you were waiting on?"

Petra sat her wine down and shook her head again, "No, I'm not married, but I did come here with a guy, well two actually," Petra saw his eyes widen and nearly burst out laughing before she quickly added, "It's not like that! Haha, but speaking of them, I should go back."

Petra got up to leave, but she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. She glanced back to see the man smiling up at her, "Please, stay here. We were just getting acquainted with one another. I haven't even told you my name yet."

Petra nervously looked back at him, but she sat back down. She eyed him wearily and wondered why he wanted her to sit with him. Was he really that interested in her? She glanced back to the crowd of people, but she couldn't see Levi or Kenny. She really wished that this Zeke guy would hurry up and make an appearance. She wanted to get Mikasa back.

"My name is Zeke Jaeger."

Petra was drinking on her wine when she heard that and began to choke. She tried to hide her coughing, but he noticed it right away. He handed her a napkin, and she coughed in to it. She looked at him to see him still smiling at her. She tried to calm her beating heart and smile back at him, "O-Oh, I had no idea! I am so sorry... I didn't even realize it was you! I wanted to meet you here though, or at least get a glimpse of you... see my memory is horrible when it comes to faces, but I knew your name because I was visiting and everyone was talking about your visit here in Japan. It's truly an honor to meet you in person!"

_Nailed it._

Zeke gave her a approving nod, "Thank you, Miss Ral."

Petra looked at him, "Let me guess... you had to study the names of your guest and their party number?"

Zeke's face broke out in to a smile, "You're a smart woman, normally people freak out when I address them by their name before they even give it to me, but I like to be well prepared and have everything thought out."

"I'll drink to that." said Petra.

Now that she could properly focus and think, she really needed to find Levi and Kenny, "But, um," Petra's eyes met his, "What is that Levi Ackerman like? His last name sounds familiar..."

"He's not much of a talker, and I really don't truly know him yet." said Petra truthfully.

"I see." said Zeke.

Petra finished her wine and stood up again, "It's been nice talking to you Mr. Jaeger... but I really must go."

"Petra... sit down."

Petra felt her blood run cold at the tone of his voice. It sounded ice cold, and she couldn't do anything else but obey it. She sat back down and looked at him again. He may be smiling, but she could see that he was irritated with her. She didn't know why, but... she had to get away from this man. She needed to leave. She tried again, "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. My party will miss me."

"If you move from that spot, I won't hesitate to kill you right here and now." said Zeke.

Petra looked to his hand and saw that he was holding a gun. It was just dark enough in the room where no one could see it. He was sitting across from her, and she even had trouble seeing it. Petra nodded her head and stayed in her seat. When he thought she wouldn't try to get up and run, so he put the gun away, "I must apologize, I knew about the Ackerman name and when I saw that two were on my guest list with a woman's name that I have never heard of, I thought that I would meet you personally myself. I'm sure those two wouldn't mind if I stole you away for a few minutes before I have to go on stage and make my announcement." Zeke grinned.

Petra stayed silent as she looked at him. He knew everything. He may have not have told her that he knew why they were here, but she knew that he knew, and she wanted to find Kenny and Levi. They needed to get out of here. Forget about figuring out when he was going to execute his plan, they needed to go and find Mikasa. Petra sat and thought about it while Zeke babbled on about the party and his house back in the states and something about how his parents were originally from Germany and moved to the states to get better work. Petra could care less, but maybe she could use his talkative nature to tell her when and where he was going to try and kill them all, "Zeke, if I may add, I haven't been truthful with you either... I am planning to leave the two Ackerman's behind. They took me as their captive because they thought that I knew something about you, but I don't. I need your help. They told me what your plan was, and I made them believe that I didn't like it and it was crazy, but the truth is I think that it is a marvelous idea. This world has had its time, but that time must come to an end. The human race is corrupt and disgusting, and we need to end it. I'm ready to die as well. I want to help in any way that I can, I just need to know when, where, date, and time."

Zeke looked at her a bit stunned, "Are you being serious with me."

Petra smiled, "Absolutely."

Zeke looked at her while he slowly pulled out a note card and pen from his breast pocket of his suit, and he scribbled something down. He pushed it to Petra and she scanned over it. It read: Belgium, Germany water tower. 21st street. November 3rd. 1:50 p.m. Petra smiled at the new information and gave him a firm nod, "I'll be there."

"You'll be where?"

Petra turned to see Levi standing behind her, almost protectively, but he was so close she felt his body heat through his clothes. She had to tilt her head up to talk to him, "No where. He was asking me if I would be in the crowd of people, and I was telling him that I would be there."

Levi's cold eyes flashed over to Zeke, "Stay the  _fuck_ away from her," Levi grasped Petra by her forearm and practically dragged her away from Zeke. Petra almost forgot the piece of paper, but she reached for it and held it close to her chest. Levi turned down a hallway and they passed a giggling drunk couple who couldn't keep their mouths and hands away from each other. Levi took a left and opened the nearest door. Petra already was going inside before he had a chance to shove her in there. She went over and sat down on the sofa. Levi closed the door and locked it. He walked towards her in strides and towered over her, "What did he give you?" he demanded as he held out his hand for her to give him the piece of paper.

Petra handed him the note card, "All the information we need. All we have to do is leave here and get Mikasa-"

"I don't care about Mikasa at the moment. What the hell did he say to you? Did he touch you in anyway?"

Petra looked to the floor, "The only time we made contact was when he grabbed my wrist to try and stop me from leaving, but he um... did threaten me with a gun." she said that last part quietly.

"I'll threaten him with a gun. I have more than he ever would have, and I have the perfect one that is waiting to blow his shitty brains out." growled Levi.

"Being violent isn't going to solve our problems, Levi." said Petra.

"Well peace isn't going to either." snapped Levi.

Petra stood from her spot and faced him, "I... about the other day with the almost kiss... don't look at me like that, I know this isn't the most idealist time to bring it up, but why did you do that? It made me feel... horrible about myself... like something was wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Petra, but don't you understand? I'm not here to have a relationship with anyone. I'm here on a job that could finally mean that my family doesn't have to live in the shadows anymore. It sounds selfish, but I have had to be selfish all my life because if I wasn't... then I wouldn't be here right now. I'm telling you, be selfish and forget about the almost kiss. It will do you a favor if you do. I don't even know why I did it..." 

He unlocked and opened the door, but he didn't walk out. He looked over his shoulder at her, "Don't get me wrong... I am attracted to you, but in all the wrong ways. Let's get back before Kenny decides to make a scene."

Petra wordlessly followed him back out to the party. Just in time to see Zeke coming up on the stage that was set out for him. Petra felt Levi grasp her arm, and she looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I found Kenny."

Levi pulled her towards the tall man, and they stood beside him, " 'Bout time you two showed up."

They stayed silent as they listened to Zeke speak in Japanese. Petra could only understand a few words like "party" and "childhood home" but that was about it. Levi leaned toward her, "We need Mikasa here, she can speak fluent Japanese, German, and English."

Petra remained silent as Zeke continued to speak, but then he started speaking English, "Please, welcome to the stage my newest partner in my project, Miss Petra Ral!"

Petra's eyes went wide as the spot light was turned on her, but it was nothing compared to the face that she saw on Levi's face. At first it was shock, then hurt and betrayal, and then it was white-hot anger. Kenny just stood there watching her. Petra looked at them both apologetically. She leaned towards Levi and looked like she was giving him a hug because she was happy, but she really was whispering in his ear, "I promise I'll explain everything in the car, please don't leave me. Please?"

She was never given a reply, but she made her way on stage. Zeke handed her the microphone, but she looked out to the crowd to see if she could spot Levi and Kenny, but when she looked out she saw them both walking out the door. She prayed they wouldn't leave her, but she couldn't blame them if they did, "Thank you all for having me. To keep it short and sweet, I love working with Mr. Jaeger and I look forward to many years together of our new partner ship!"

The crowd applaud and for show, Petra gave Zeke a hug, but after that she walked as fast as she could after the two Ackerman's. She had to catch up with them if they hadn't already left her...

 


End file.
